A High School Experience: Adopted from BeadleJuice
by Ultimate Kaiosama
Summary: Adopted from BeadleJuice, Gohan experiences high school in a way he never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Gohan and Mirai sat inhaling their breakfast as Bulma gave them a lecture. If you want to know, Goten and Trunks were off wreaking havoc somewhere in the building, Gosen was headed toward the kitchen for food, and Vegeta was, as usual, in the GR.

"Whatever you do, don't show off your powers! And pay attention to your studies, and don't pick fights."

"We know, Mom," Mirai stated. "You told us all this last night."

"We'll be fine, Bulma." Gohan assured her.

"I know, I know. But still."

Gohan checked his watch. "Mirai, we better get going. We have to go to school like normal humans. Bye Bulma."

"I love you, Mom, bye."

The boys left in the direction of the school. They walked on for a few minutes, talking and laughing. Neither boy had been to a high school before. They were discussing what they thought it would be like when they heard gunfire.

Both boys immediately ran into a nearby alley and transformed. They sped off toward where the sound originated: a bank. The police had created a blockade with their cars and seemed to be waiting for something. Not stopping to find out what, the boys charged into the building. A few minutes later, they emerged carrying the unconscious would-be robbers and were followed out by the slightly shaken up hostages.

The boys dropped the robbers in front of the cops and took off toward the nearest alley. "Mirai! We're going to be late for school!"

"Crap, looks like powering down isn't an option."

They then proceeded toward Orange Star High School. They stopped at an alley close to the school and powered down. They ran at human speed the rest of the way, walking through the front door just in time to hear the first bell ring.

The two cried out in slight pain and flinched, their saiyan ears picking up the sound a lot easier than anyone else's. This earned a curious glance or two as students hurried off to homeroom.

"Hey!" Trunks called to a passing student.

The boy stopped and looked a little irritated. He had long blonde hair and wore a black muscle shirt that showed off slightly tone muscles. "What?"

"Where's the main office?"

He pointed to the hall behind him. "Down that hall, first door on the right."

"Thanks!" the two called as they headed off in the direction the boy pointed.

"Dorks," the boy scoffed and continued to homeroom.

Mirai and Trunks stopped at the door the boy had told them was the main office. Sure enough, there was a sign over the door that said clearly _'Main Office.' _The two half-saiyans walked in.

"Hello, Ma'am," Gohan's voice was calm and polite. "We're new here. We were told to come and pick up our schedules. My name is Son Gohan and this is Mirai Briefs."

The receptionist smiled politely. She picked up two pieces of paper that sat on her desk in front of them. She held the papers out, one to each of them. "Here are your schedules; your student guide should be here any minute. She seems to have been held up."

"Thank you," the boys returned the smile she was giving them. They looked down at their identical schedules.

Period

Class

Teacher

Room

1

English A.P.

K. Davis

121

2

P.E.

Y. Lancer

GYM

3

History, A.P.

E. Johnson

454

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

4

Geometry, A.P.

P. Colons

276

5

Biology, A.P.

T. Rogers

587

6

Spanish, A.P.

J. Jacobson

335

A minute later, a girl walked in. She seemed to be mad about something. She had black hair that was pulled into pigtails and wore a long, white shirt and black pants. She glared at the two new students.

"Sorry, Videl, but you had all the same classes as both of them."

"It's okay."

Gohan smiled pleasantly. "Hello, I'm Gohan, this is Mirai." He extended a hand. "It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand with a slightly suspicious look.

"Ditto," Mirai also held out his hand.

_That's weird. They don't seem to know who I am. _Videl's thoughts were interrupted by Mirai.

"Uh, shouldn't we get to class?"

"Yes, it's this way." She turned sharply and stalked out of the room.

The teenagers exchanged a look before following the obviously annoyed Videl.

Videl led them to a classroom and took a seat beside a pretty blonde girl and the boy the two had stopped earlier.

"Class!" the teacher called. "Meet our two new students. This is Gohan Son and Mirai Briefs. They both received perfect scores on their entrance exams. I hope you all learn from their example." The class began whispering amongst themselves. "Boys, there are two empty seats in front of Videl and Erasa. You can sit there."

The boys smiled and walked over to the seats. Erasa leaned forward, "Hi! I'm Erasa! This is Sharpner and Videl. It's nice to meet you!" Her voice was high pitched and it bothered the demi-saiyan's ears.

"Gohan," he smiled at the bubbly blonde.

"Mirai," Mirai turned to the front of the classroom.

"So," Erasa said, leaning forward a bit to talk to the new kids, "do you know who Videl's daddy is?"

"No," the teens replied together. Mirai didn't turn.

"Hercule Satan!"

The two gave her twin blank looks.

"Who," they asked.

Gohan frowned. _"Mirai, why does that name sound familiar?" _He asked over a telepathic link.

_"I don't know, Gohan."_

The boys frowned in thought. "Hercule Satan..." Gohan muttered.

_"Wait! Isn't he that idiot that tried to fight Cell before we did? You know, the one masquerading as the strongest man on Earth?" _Mirai asked him telepathically.

_"Yeah, I think that's it!"_

The trio seemed to finally recover. "The world champ, Mr. Satan! You have to know who he is."

The boys blinked. "Yes, we know who he is. We also know_ what _he is."

"_What_ is my dad?" Videl asked, letting her anger color her voice.

The boys smirked and turned around, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Erasa wasn't quite done talking though.

"So, have you two heard about the Gold Fighters?"

"The Gold Fighters," Mirai asked without turning around. They figured it would be better to attempt to ignore them to make sure nothing else slipped out, but Mirai couldn't help himself.

"The two Gold Fighters that stopped the bank robbery this morning."

Both boys turned around sharply, shock and slight fear on their faces, "What?"

Erasa laughed. "Yeah, I know. It was amazing! They just went into the bank and came out seconds later with the robbers then took off."

The boys turned around and leaned closer for a consultation.

"We _so_ shouldn't have done that!" Mirai hissed.

"I know, Bulma's going to kill us. Not to mention what she'll have your dad do." Both boys shuddered at the thought.

"We can't do that again."

"What if we just get disguises? Do you think your mom will go for that?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to ask at just the right moment in just the right way."

"What are you two nerds talking about?"

"Nothing important to a tough guy like you." Luckily, Sharpner didn't notice Mirai's sarcasm on the words 'tough guy,' luckily for Sharpner that is.

"So, nerds, where do you go next?"

"Why? Trying to make sure you avoid us? Can't be hard considering that you're the type to focus on being big and tough but ignore any kind of studies."

He snorted. "And how would you know? I could—"

"Sharpner! Since you seem to already know all this stuff, why don't you answer number three?"

Sharpner looked down at the book. "What are we doing?"

"Three, Sharpner. He just told you that," Mirai told him with a grin.

"Oh, right. Uh..." He stared uncomprehendingly at the page. "I don't know, Mr. Davis."

"And why don't you know?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay then, I want a one-page essay about paying attention in class on my desk by tomorrow. Gohan, would you or Mirai care to answer number three?"

Gohan glanced at the page. "The verb is 'ran' and the noun is 'Kate'."

"Really? Nouns and verbs? I thought this was high school."

"Sadly, Mirai, it is. I looked through the book, it doesn't get much better. I could do this stuff before I was five."

"Not everyone's a nerd like you, Gohan."

"How did you get in this class anyway, Sharpner? This is the advanced course if I'm not mistaken," Mirai inserted. He was having fun with the 'Sharpner is dumb' jokes.

"What makes you think I'm not smart enough to be in here?"

"Oh, based on the expectations this book gave me, I'm not all that surprised."

"Oh, it's not that bad Mirai. At least there isn't an explo—" **BOOM!**"Mirai, did Bulma sign the Three Terrors up for school too?"

"Y-yeah." They turned to each other.

"One, two, three," they called together, getting into a paper, rock, scissors war. "Tie go again. One, two, three..."

"No," Mirai whined. "Didn't I go last time?"

"You lost fair and square."

"What are you two going on about?" Videl asked.

They looked at each other, then at Videl. "Nothing!"

They turned back toward the front. "Their teacher can sort it out," Mirai stated.

"Let's just hope that wasn't Trunks's idea of an escape plan." They both shuddered at the mental image of Trunks and Goten attacking their teachers...and them getting punished for it because they 'set a bad example.'

"What's your next class?" Sharpner asked again.

"Their next class will probably be P.E. with us, Sharpner. I'm their student guide, remember?"

"CLASS!" The teacher had to yell to be heard over the class. Silence slowly fell in the room. "I just received a wonderful message from the principal. He just got off the phone with the head of Capsule Corp and she has finally agreed to take a class on a tour of the facility."

"NO!" The demi-saiyans yelled without thinking. They slid down in their seats.

"How could Bulma do that to us?"

"What's your problem, boys? Scared of meeting some_ real_ scientists?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan looked up helplessly at him. "No, we're scared of the school going to Capsule Corp."

"Why would that scare you? Are you afraid the whole school is going to embarrass you or something?"

"Gohan, why are you on first name basis with the head of Capsule Corp.?" Videl asked, picking up on his word choice.

"Come up and get your permission slips, the trip will be Wednesday." The boys groaned.

"Well, Gohan?"

"You'll see," Gohan answered with a morbid tone.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went to the front to get their permission slips. "Aren't you two going to get permission slips?" Erasa gushed.

"No," they replied.

"We won't need them," Mirai stated in a tortured voice.

"You'll see why on Wednesday," Gohan put his head down in defeat.

Before Videl could question them further, the bell rang. The boys let out slight cries of pain and covered their ears.

"Perk up boys, gym won't be that bad!" Erasa told them, poking their sides. The boys looked up.

"That's not it, Erasa." Gohan groaned, standing up. "But it isn't helping either."

The two new students followed Videl and company to the gym. They were in for a bit of a surprise. When they entered the gym, the group immediately separated. The boys went to the boys' locker room and the girls to the girls' locker room.

Mirai and Gohan pulled out the gym clothes Bulma had given them. Mirai's was a dark blue gi with a white undershirt and belt. Gohan's was an orange gi with a dark blue undershirt and belt, just like his father's. The boys changed quickly into their gym clothes and walked back out into the gym.

They stood awkwardly as everyone stared at their well-toned arms. Just then, the gym teacher walked in. "Okay everyone! Time for roll!" Shock crossed the demi-saiyans' faces as the recognized the voice and the chi that went with it. The gym teacher, who had been looking down at the clipboard in his hand, stopped. He looked up toward where he sensed two powerful and familiar kis. "Impossible."

His eyes landed on Gohan and Mirai, "That's what we're thinking Krillin. Since when are you a gym teacher?"

Krillin gaped at them for a moment before recovering. "Since 18 decided I needed a job. Since when have you two gone to high school?"

"Since today," Mirai responded.

"Well, I suppose you two at least will enjoy the next month."

"Why?"

"It's all martial arts, all month."

"Well, that will be both fun and horrible at the same time, won't it Gohan?"

Gohan only sighed in response. "Krillin—"

"Sorry, Gohan, but it's Mr. Lancer at school."

"Okay then, _Mr. Lancer_, shouldn't you be calling roll?"

"Oh, right okay then." Krillin proceeded to call roll while Videl glared at the two new students.

_I don't get it! How do they know Mr. Lancer? And what did he mean by 'fun and horrible at the same time'? I'm going to figure those two out._ Videl's thoughts were interrupted by her name being called. "Here!" she called before returning to her thoughts. _And how come they look so strong? I thought they were supposed to be nerds._

"Okay, class!" Mr. Lancer called, pulling Videl out of her reverie, again. "This month is the Martial Arts Unit. Now, let me see hands, who knows martial arts?" Videl, Sharpner, Mirai, and Gohan rose their hands. "So few? Oh, well, I need a volunteer. Who wants to spar to let the class see their technique?" Mirai, Gohan, and Sharpner's hands immediately dropped. "Okay then, Videl, choose one of the other three that raised their hands to spar with you."

Videl's eyes looked between Mirai and Gohan. "I pick, Gohan."

Gohan groaned slightly and made his way toward the ring painted in the center of the gym. He stepped into the ring and Videl stood facing him.

"Ready? Begin!" Krillin called.

Both teens dropped into fighting stances. _That's impossible! I can't see a single opening in his stance!_

_Wow! Only one opening! That's pretty impressive for someone who hasn't had any good training._ Gohan smirked, "Whenever you're ready Videl."

Videl glared. _He's cocky, giving me the first move? Idiot. Whatever, it's his funeral._ Videl shot forward.

Gohan shook his head. He dropped down and swung his foot out and tripped her. She fell on her side, hard. "Don't leave your feet unguarded, Videl." She pushed herself to her feet and glared at her opponent. He sighed, thinking he should figure out how she fought so he didn't hurt her. He lowered into his stance. "Okay, Videl, let's try again. Whenever you're ready."

Videl ran at him and threw a right uppercut at him. He blocked it easily. She followed it with a left punch, attempting to hit his face. Again, he blocked it effortlessly. Her face contorted in anger.

"Careful, getting angry like that can be dangerous in a fight," he informed her.

She threw a knee into his gut but he stopped it with his hand. Then, he bounced backward. Videl followed.

"She's got a pretty good technique," Krillin commented absently to Mirai.

"Yeah, but she's not thinking clearly enough. She needs to learn how to control her emotions in a fight."

Krillin nodded, still watching the fight.

Back in the ring, Gohan had figure out Videl's rhythm and style. He moved close to the edge of the ring. Videl threw a right punch at his face, but Gohan moved out of the way, to his left. He put his hands together and hit her as lightly as he could on the back, knocking her down. She landed just outside the ring.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Well, done!" Krillin called, walking over to them.

Gohan smiled down at her. "That was a pretty good fight." He extended a hand to help her up.

Videl glared and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring his hand. "That was amazing, Videl!" Krillin told her with a proud smile. "There aren't many martial artists that can keep up that well with a Son."

She glared. "Yeah, yeah. You're only saying that because I lost." She frowned. "I was hoping to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament but I guess I'm not ready yet."

"No, you're more than ready to face the competition of the Tournament."

"I couldn't even beat Gohan!"

"Videl, I am a much better martial artist than almost any other person on this planet, and I couldn't lay a finger on Gohan unless he let me. Trust me, all you need is a little Kame style training and you'll amaze even yourself in that tournament. Now, everyone! That's all the time we have today! Get dressed!"

Everyone went to the locker rooms to change back into their school clothes. The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

Gohan and Mirai sat staring at the clock in their Spanish class. "Come on, come on," Gohan muttered. It was one minute until three and they were anxious to leave.

"Don't forget we have to pick up the Terrors after school."

Gohan groaned, not taking his eyes of the clock. "Wonderful, that means we'll probably get to hear about whatever mischief they caused today."

Mirai sighed. "Ten more seconds..." The bell rang. The two demi-saiyans were out of their seats and out the door before the rest of the class had stood up.

"Come on, Erasa! Let's go see where they're going." Videl stood and quickly followed the new students with Erasa on her heels.

Erasa chased Videl until she stopped outside. "Videl, I have to pick my little brother up!"

Videl was looking around, trying to find Mirai and Gohan. She finally spotted them heading off in the direction of Orange Star Elementary. "It's okay, Erasa. They're walking toward the elementary."

"Okay," the bubbly blonde agreed. The two girls headed off behind Mirai and Gohan, keeping a safe distance. Even though this kept them from getting caught, they also couldn't hear the conversation of the two teenagers in front of her.

The elementary school wasn't far, just around the block. The girls walked up just in time to see a little girl squeal "Gohan!" loudly and run at the mysterious youth. The little girl was really short, probably in kindergarten or pre-k, she had long, black hair and pretty black eyes (she looks just like Chichi in Dragonball but a little shorter). She jumped up off the ground right into Gohan's arms, knocking him backward a step. Gohan laughed. Videl and Erasa were now close enough to hear the conversation.

"Hey there, Squirt," Gohan laughed. "How was your day?"

The girl immediately started into a story of how her day had been, but she was talking so fast that neither Videl nor Erasa could understand a word. Suddenly, another kid noticed Gohan and another squeal of "Gohan!" sounded. A little boy with spiky black hair and black eyes ran up. He looked the same age as the girl. He ran and jumped into Gohan's arms beside the girl.

"Whoa!" Gohan yelped, almost falling down. The girl was still telling Gohan about her day. "Hey, Gosen, have you two had sugar today?"

She slowed her speech. "No," the girl, Gosen, told her brother with wide, innocent eyes.

Mirai, groaned. "Wonderful, the Three Terrors on a sugar high."

Then, a little boy, a little older than the two that had jumped on Gohan, ran up. He had lavender hair, just like Mirai. In fact, the two looked exactly a like except for the age difference. He stopped in front of the boy that was obviously his brother. "Hey, Mirai."

"Hey, Trunks. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yes!" Goten, Gosen, and Trunks replied quickly.

The boys raised their eyebrows. That was when Videl and Erasa decided to walk up.

"Hey Gohan, Mirai." The two girls greeted them with smiles.

Gohan and Mirai turned at the sound of their names. "Oh, hey Videl, Erasa," Gohan said with a smile.

"Who are they?" She asked, referring to the kids in his arms.

"Oh, these are my little brother and sister, Gosen and Goten."

"Hi, I'm Gosen!" the little girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Goten!" the boy spoke with as much cheer as his sister.

"Yeah, Gohan just said that," the little lavender haired boy said whilst rolling his eyes.

"And that would be Trunks, my little brother," Mirai said blandly.

"Nice to meet you all. How old are you?"

"Four!" Goten and Gosen called together.

Again, Trunks rolled his eyes at his friends. "Five."

The group heard a slight cough from Gohan's left. They turned to see two very worn-out looking teachers. "Are you Goten and Gosen's brother?" asked one.

"Are you Trunks's brother?" asked the other.

"Yes," they responded with dread. "What did they do?"

"Well, Gosen and Goten destroyed my classroom."

"And Trunks broke another student's nose and arm."

Both teens sighed and looked at their siblings. "You do realize we have to tell Bulma and Vegeta right?"

"No, no, no! Please, please don't Gohan! We'll be good from now on we promise!" Goten whined.

"Sorry, Squirt, but they'll find out one way or another and it would be better for everyone if we just told them today," Gohan told them sympathetically.

Mirai looked at the teacher, "Well, it is your fault as much as it is theirs. I bet Mom warned you not to give them sugar but you did anyway." He shook his head.

Gosen let out a long, catlike yawn. "Lucky us, they're starting to crash." Goten yawned too and Trunks's eyes drooped a bit.

Mirai picked him up. "Come on, Trunks, let's go home." Goten and Gosen closed their eyes and yawned again.

"Night night, Gohan," Gosen yawned.

"Night, guys." Seconds later the twin half saiyans were asleep and Trunks was on the verge of it.

A little boy walked up to the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Erasa! Is it time to go?"

"Yes, Caleb, it's time to go. Bye, guys." Erasa took her little brother's hand and headed off toward home.

Gohan smiled and Mirai waved. Then they set off in the direction of Capsule Corp. They walked as quietly and smoothly as possible, they didn't want the Terrors to get woken up from their nap because they would be grumpy. Videl followed quietly behind, unnoticed by the two teenaged demi-saiyans.

It was twenty minutes before Capsule Corp. came into view. The boys smiled and picked up the pace a little, careful not to wake the sleeping children. As Gohan and Mirai walked up the drive of Capsule Corp., Videl's eyes widened in shock.

_No way! They know the Briefs? _Videl thought. _Wait, his name is Mirai Briefs. So he's related to the Briefs family. I guess that explains why they seemed so upset about the trip to Capsule Corp. I wonder how he's related to Bulma Briefs._ She turned and headed toward Satan Mansion.

Inside, Gohan and Trunks carried their siblings to their rooms and sat them on their beds. Then, they searched for Bulma's chi; she was in one of the labs. The boys headed off to tell her about their siblings adventures in elementary school.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Bulma screeched when they told her. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

The two boys swallowed hard. "Come on, Bulma. Let them sleep for now. Besides, they were on a sugar high and you know how they get." Gohan's voice was hesitant and slightly fearful.

"Fine!" she growled. "They can sleep for now, but when they wake up they will be in deep trouble! I think I might just let Vegeta give them a little extra training." There was a slightly evil glint in her eye.

The boys shared a slightly worried glance.

"So how was your day?"

"Horribly boring. Mom taught me all this stuff before I was Goten's age."

"I bet gym made it all the better," Mirai said sarcastically.

"What happened in gym? Did one of you show off your powers?" She sounded like she was on the verge of more anger.

"No, but Krillin's our teacher. And this month is the martial arts unit so Krillin thought a spar would be a good idea. So I had to fight the daughter of that phoney Hercule without showing how strong I was or hurting her."

"And of course the announcement about the field trip to Capsule Corp. this Wednesday didn't help." There was a glare on Mirai's face.

Bulma smiled. "I bet your class was excited about that. Orange Star has been trying to schedule that trip for a few years. I thought it would be helpful to let your new classmates see you at home."

"Are you forgetting Vegeta? And the Three Terrors? Are you trying to get everyone to hate us?"

"Vegeta has promised to behave and I'm sure you two will have the Terrors under close surveillance."

"MIRAI! GOHAN! GRAVITY ROOM NOW! IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!" The boys groaned.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE FIRST!" Mirai hollered back.

"FIVE MINUTES!"

The boys took off full speed to their rooms and replaced their school clothes with their training gis. They ran straight to the gravity room, barely making Vegeta's time limit.

They entered the room to find Vegeta beside the controls with his arms crossed. "And the fun begins," Vegeta said with a smirk as he set the gravity to 500 and turned it on.

Three hours later, all three saiyans stumbled out looking beaten and bruised. They hobbled off toward the medical lab and began tending to their injuries. They weren't bad enough off to require the regeneration tank, but they were pretty bad.

When they finished with that, they headed off to the dining room for dinner. They sat down just as the cooking robot put the plates on the table. A new-found energy possessed the saiyans when they saw the food. They began eating at an inhuman rate, shoveling in food as fast as they could get their hands on it. After dinner, the boys decided to go to bed a bit early.

Chapter 2

Videl Satan stood in front of a punching bag. It was time for her early morning workout. She dealt a long combination of kicks and punches as she let her thoughts wonder to the new kids at Orange Star High.

_Something is off with those two. First they don't know who Dad is and then, when they remembered, they said 'we know who he is but we also know _what _he is.' I don't like the way they emphasized 'what'. _She began glaring dangerously at the punching bag. "WHAT COULD THEY HAVE MEANT!" she screamed her question at the punching bag. _What do they think Dad is? And whatever they think, who are they to think that? How did they skinny nerd beat me in a fight? Who trained him? Can his friend fight like that? Where did they disappear to during lunch? Why did they go to Capsule Corp after school? Who are they? And where did they come from? WHY DO THEIR NAMES SOUND FAMILIAR?_ Deciding the only way to get answers was to talk to them, she delivered a final blow to the bag and stalked off up to her room to get ready for school. (A/N: no, the punching bag did not break the way it does in so many other fics. I suppose most authors overlook the fact that Videl didn't do that until_ after_ Gohan taught her to fly.)

~ # ~

The Three Terrors bounded into the dining room for their breakfast. Bulma was sitting at the table with her arms crossed. The boys weren't up yet.

"Good morning, Aunt Bulma!" Goten and Gosen sang happily.

"Morning, Mom!" Trunks greeted with equal cheerfulness.

They started toward the table but Bulma shook her head. "No. Before any of you can eat, your brothers have to be up too."

"But Bulma!" They whined (Trunks said Mom not Bulma).

"No buts. Goten and Gosen, go wake up Gohan. Trunks, go wake up Mirai." They frowned up at her but did as they were told.

Minutes later, Gosen and Goten crept quietly into their brother's room. A smashed alarm clock sat on a table beside his bed. The twins walked over to the side of the room opposite the one the sleeping Gohan lay in. They pulled their weight back and launched forward. They jumped just before running into the bed and landed on Gohan really hard.

"OW! WHAT THE—WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Gohan screamed.

The twins were jumping on the bed, and sometimes Gohan, singing very loud and very off-key. "Wake up! ... Wake up! ... Wakeupwakeupwakeup! Wake up for food! Wake up!" (A/N: the '…' [aka ellipses] mean a slight pause in their song.)

"I AM UP THANK YOU! NOW WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"To get you up, silly!" Gosen sang, still jumping.

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING ME UP?"

"For school, silly!" Goten responded, landing on his brother.

Gohan grabbed the two interruptions of his once peaceful sleep. "GO AWAY! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gohan threw the twin nuisances out of his room and laid back down.

Seconds later, they were jumping on him and his bed again. "Aunt Bulma said you have to be up and ready before we can eat and I'M HUNGRY!" Gosen yelled.

Gohan glared at his sister. "We're not going anywhere until you're up and getting ready!" Goten announced. "Now, are you getting up easy or do we have to go get Tru—"

"TRUNKS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE—AHHH COLD! TRUNKS!" Mirai's voice sounded in the room.

"I think I'm going to get up now," Gohan told them in a calm, cautious voice.

"YAY!" Goten cheered.

"If you're not—" Gosen stopped when she noticed her brother already up and getting ready. "Okay then."

The two hopped off his bed and skipped out the door. In the hall, they met a laughing Trunks with an evil gleam in his eyes being chased by a shivering, soaking wet Mirai. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

The twins watched the two brothers run past. "Do you think we should help Trunks?" Goten asked.

Gosen paused to think about it for a moment. "No, I don't think Mirai will hurt him. Besides, they're both up now so we can eat."

"YAY! FOOD!" Goten yelled before running down the hall in the direction of the dining room. Gosen followed, laughing.

~ # ~

Gohan and a still slightly wet Mirai walked to school. Today they had an added task; walk the Terrors to school. They all knew good and well that the Terrors could get to school just fine on their own, but Bulma was worried about what the teachers and citizens of Satan City would think. In short, Gohan walked with a glaring Mirai and three kids with expressions of innocent little angels.

Gohan scratched at the bracelet Bulma had forced him, and the other saiyan students, into wearing. They keep chi down to semi-human levels. Their power levels were above Krillin's, but low enough that they wouldn't break anything by accident. Bulma had informed them that they would wear the bracelets until they returned home and if they left to anywhere within Satan City limits.

Gohan sighed. This had prompted him to quickly make a copy of his latest invention (for Mirai, Gohan used the original). He looked at the little green watch that was positioned innocently beside the bracelet. The time read 7:45.

"Come on, guys. We have to hurry up or we'll be late." He didn't wait for the response, just leaned forward a bit and started running. Of course, this was when he heard the gun shots. He glanced at Mirai before turning toward the sound.

"Guys, stay in the crowd and stay out of trouble. We should be finished with this in a minute or two and then we'll make a_ real_ rush to school."

"Okay!" Gosen.

"YAY!" Goten.

"Whatever." Trunks.

Mirai and Gohan ran easily to a nearby alley. They pushed the small red button on the side of their watches. The Terrors had run off to stand in the crowd and watch the fight. It would probably be cool since Gohan and Mirai weren't as strong as usual.

~ # ~

The Terrors crept up close to the action. They had found the one place that the police weren't blocking and happily walked up to the edge where they could see but wouldn't be noticed. Or so they hoped.

Unfortunately, their hopes were in vain. They were noticed...by one of the bad guys. The police officers were aiming their guns at the men and they were searching disparately for a way out. That's when the man noticed three small children, two boys and a girl, had managed to get past the police barrier. One of the men reached out and snatched up the unsuspecting little girl. He had her by the arm with a gun to her head before the two new superheroes arrived on scene.

Gohan and Mirai, now sufficiently disguised, flew into the middle of the chaos. They were dressed almost identically. They wore two suits of saiyan armor. The only difference was their under-armor, Gohan's was black and Mirai's was blue. (A/N: I'm describing the suits, but Mirai's is like Vegeta's on Namek but darker.) The chest plate was was white with gold straps and over their stomachs. They wore white gloves that came about halfway up their forearms. They also had on boots that came halfway to their knees and gold over the toes. They also wore helmets (the Saiyaman helmet but without the antennae and different colors. I would prefer to not describe them, so I will tell you the color changes. The orange is now gold, the white stays white, and blue/black part now matches their under-armor).

Soon after arriving, they noticed that the idiot that had grabbed Gosen so the police wouldn't shoot. Well, to be fair, it was a pretty smart idea. The police wouldn't shoot if the bad guys had a little girl as a hostage, too bad for them that the little girl they picked was inhumanly strong and had two brothers with at least that amount of strength. (I said _at least_, we all know that Gohan is much stronger)

Gohan looked at Gosen. She looked perfectly bored and not in the least bit scared. He couldn't help but smirk. One wrong move and Gosen would not the crap out of him herself, not to mention that her skin was impervious to bullets.

"One more move and I shoot the girl!" The crook screamed.

"What would you do that for?" Gosen asked in a curious voice. "It's not like I did anything. It's not like that gun of yours will do anything." Gohan and Mirai chuckled to themselves but did not act. It would be better to not make Gosen reveal her strength.

"This is a real gun missy! And I'm not scared to use it!"

"Yes you are." She stated bluntly. "If you really wanted to fire that gun, you would have already. Besides, if you fire that gun then there will be nothing stopping the police from shooting you. And nothing stopping those two from pummeling you. You know it, I know it, the whole city probably knows it."

"You...you...you..." the man seemed to be unable to finish his sentence.

Looking at the thugs face, Gohan couldn't help but laugh. He strode calmly over to the thug that held Gosen, Mirai going to take care of the rest. The crook was so caught up in his argument with Gosen, he didn't notice Gohan's quick approach.

Gohan's fist collided easily with the man's jaw, knocking him down and out with one punch. The man fell and dropped the annoying little girl known as Gosen. _"You had better be ready for a talk after school."_

Gosen's eyes widened and she gulped. _"Sorry Gohan. I just wanted to see you fight." _The girl gave disappointed frown and walked back over to the other Terrors.

Gohan turned his attention from Gosen to the scene behind him. While Gohan had been freeing and then scolding his sister, Mirai had taken out the other crooks. Mirai's fist hit the last guy standing, knocking him out sufficiently. A girl came running up looking none too happy. Gohan strode easily to Mirai.

"Videl at your 5 o'clock," he hissed at his friend.

"We have to go anyway. School starts in less than five minutes."

"Who are you!" Videl yelled at the two demi-saiyans.

They turned to look at her and Mirai smirked. "We're just your friendly neighborhood saiyans." He said this because he knew Videl couldn't track it to them. (A/N: catch the slightly Spiderman reference?) With this, the two took to the skies.

They met the Terrors at the opening of the alley (they were back in their baggy school clothes). "Full speed to school!" They cried, throwing their right hands into the air before running as fast as their chi would allow with the bracelets on. They were just a blur to the normal human eye. Mirai and Gohan stayed right behind them until they arrived at Orange Star Elementary; there, they separated.

The two friends slowed down as they got close to the high school. They continued running and made it in class and in their seats just in time for the bell. Groaning and covering their ears, the demi-saiyans laid their heads on their desks. "It's just too loud," whined Gohan.

"What's too loud?" Erasa asked with a ditzy smile.

"The bell," Mirai responded, recovering. Gohan left his head on his desk.

"It's not that loud," Sharpner informed them rudely.

"We have sensitive ears. To us, that bell is about as loud from here as it would be to you if it was directly beside your ear."

"Yeah, just keep making excuses, nerd boy."

Mirai growled too quietly for humans to hear. "That guy is really getting on my nerves," he informed Gohan.

Gohan, who had finally recovered from hearing the bell, looked up at his friend, understanding. The whole class was whispering about something, but Gohan and Mirai ignored it. They didn't much care for gossip.

"...Goku Son anyway?" at the mention of his father's name Gohan was listening intently.

"I don't know. I think someone said he won the World Tournament before Mr. Satan."

It was then that the teacher walked in and everyone got silent. Gohan was rather annoyed because of this. He wanted to know why someone was talking about his father, so he turned to the person that had given him the impression of being up to date on all the gossip of the school.

"Hi Erasa." Mirai shot him an inquisitive look.

"Hey cutie. What's up?"

"I heard someone mention a name earlier and I was wondering why people were talking about him."

"Goku Son? Was that the name?"

"Yeah. I was wondering they were talking about him but didn't get the chance to ask. Could you tell me?"

"You're out of the gossip loop."

"I figured a nerd like you would at least watch the news."

Gohan looked shocked. "Why was that name on the news?"

"There was a picture of him after Mr. Satan said his name! Mr. Satan said that he was just some idiot with that new a few light tricks and that was the only reason he won the Tournament before him."

Gohan opened his mouth to yell at the poor girl who had dared insult his father but found Mirai's hand in the way. All that came out was a very muffled sound that didn't sound remotely related to human speech. After a second, Mirai moved his hand. "Thanks, Mirai."

"No problem."

"Is that all he said?"

"Well, no. He also said that this Goku person could never hope to beat a skilled martial artist like himself and if he wanted to prove otherwise to enter the World Tournament."

"Did he say anything else?" By this time Erasa had noticed that the more she said, the angrier Gohan looked.

"Well, yeah."

"What?"

Luckily for Erasa, Gohan's interrogation was cut short by the entrance of Videl. _She's later than I thought she would be. _Gohan mused, _I guess she had to talk to the Chief of Police._ "Hey Videl!" Erasa said in a slightly squeal-ish manner.

"Hey Erasa," Videl responded calmly as she took her seat.

"Gohan, Mirai. Do you remember the news report about the two men that destroyed half of East City?"

Gohan shot a look at Mirai before answering. "Vaguely, why?"

"Do you remember what they called themselves?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the stupid question!"

"Why?" going for one of the twins' favorite tactics, Gohan repeated himself.

"Two new 'superhero' crime fighters," she coated the word 'superhero' in sarcasm, "appeared today. When I asked who they were, one of them said, 'just your friendly neighborhood saiyans'. That term reminded me of those two guys. So what did they call themselves?"

Sharpner and Erasa stared at their friend disbelievingly. She had answered someone else's question! Gasp! "I've got something that will lower your search results, Videl."

"What, Sharpner?" Videl growled back.

"Whichever one said that likes Spiderman. Or has at least read it."

Erasa turned to him with an evil smile. "And you would know this because...?"

Sharpner's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk, but said nothing. He closed his mouth. _Damn! I just told the gossip queen a secret!_ Erasa giggled.

Gohan got nervous. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in the classic Son style. Mirai rolled his eyes, Gohan could act just like Goku sometimes. He paused. _Did I just think something_ bad _about _Goku_? Man, Dad's starting to rub off on me._

Luckily for the two, the teacher chose this moment to interrupt. "Class! Time to turn in your permission slips for the trip to Capsule Corp.! The bell will ring shortly so after you turn the slip in you may talk QUIETLY. Have a great day and I hope to see you on the trip tomorrow." Mr. Davis finished with a smile before sitting down.

"I wonder what the lesson was about." Mirai mused aloud to his friend.

"Does it matter?"

"Nope." The bell rang earning grimaces from the two. "That's going to take some getting used to."

Gohan nodded and headed off in the direction of the gym. "A lot of getting used to."

~ # ~

"Okay," Krillin addressed the class. "Time for warm ups. Line up for stretches. For the advanced set, if you have a set of warm ups you'd rather run, get to it."

The majority of the students lined up, Videl and Sharpner headed up for laps, and Mirai and Gohan put their hands together and twisted back and forth. I'm not going into detail about their warm ups, so I'll skip it.

"Now that warm ups are done, I want the advanced students to spar and help one another out while I teach the beginners the basics." The four advanced martial artists just shrugged. Mirai and Gohan walked over to the back corner of the gym, the place with the least amount of people and the most room.

Videl frowned and followed. She wanted to see how good these two really were. Sharpner followed with a smirk, he was going to get to watch two nerds fight. He thought it would be an amusing spectacle. After all, Gohan had only won because Videl didn't want to make him feel bad.

Minutes later, both Sharpner and Videl were watching the two fighters with wide eyes. There movements were so fast and their technique perfect. After a few minutes, Krillin walked up to observe and the beginners were left to practice the more basic forms in pairs.

He stood next to Videl and watched, a little bored. "Come on guys! Give these other two a turn!"

The boys looked over at the once-bald ex-monk that was their gym teacher. "Sure, Krillin." They walked over to the small group. As they approached, Videl noticed that they weren't sweating.

"Go on, you two. Let's see what ya got." Krillin nodded his head to the space where the demi-saiyans had previously been fighting. Videl and Sharpner walked to the space and took their stances. A minute later, they were fighting.

"Videl is a pretty good fighter for someone that's only trained under that oaf, Hercule." Krillin and Mirai nodded. Gohan turned away from the fight. "So, Krillin..."

"Mr. Lancer at school, Gohan." Krillin glanced at the son of his late best friend, there was a slightly evil shine in his eyes.

"Mirai and I were talking and we decided that we're going to enter the World Tournament this year. Are you interested? It wouldn't be any fun without the Z Warriors."

"You're going to ask the others too?"

"Yep." Gohan replied happily.

"If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"Hercule Satan made the mistake of calling my dad a weak coward," Gohan growled. "And since Dad can't enter to defend his name, I will."

Krillin's face darkened, he hadn't known about Mr. Satan insulting Goku. "I'm in. I'll ask 18 and Roshi when I get home. Are you two going to go find the others?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Tien and Chiaotzu and Gohan is going to find Yamcha and Piccolo. We're going to ask Dad to enter to, and the Terrors."

"You really want to show this guy up, don't you?"

"He insulted Dad." Was Gohan's only reply. Krillin understood though, Goku was the kind of person you can't insult. Unless you have a grudge to hold or are just plain mean.

"It sounds like it's going to be a very fun Tournament."

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Before either boy knew it, they were standing in front of the Orange Star Elementary waiting on the Terrors.

They came out in a much calmer mood than yesterday. The twins still squealed when they saw their brother and pounced on him, but they didn't talk so fast no one could understand them. The teachers smiled happily to indicate that nothing had happened. They nodded and headed toward home.

When they were in a place where no on else was on the street, Mirai finally asked them. "Do you guys want to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yes!" all three chimed together.

After they had agreed to go, Goten asked, "What's the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Trunks and Gosen face-palmed. "The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament where the world's best fighters all come to compete to see who's the best."

"Why haven't we gone before? We're as good as Krillin and Yamcha and Tien." Goten pouted. "Why haven't you let us compete before?"

"We haven't competed either. We decided to give the normal people a chance."

"So, before now, the world's best fighters _didn't_ compete? But that's what you said the tournament was for!"

"It is, that's why we're competing now. The normal people have gotten arrogant and think there's nothing that can stop them."

"Okay!" Goten sang as they walked up the driveway of Capsule Corp. The others sighed. The Terrors took off running to go do whatever the Terrors do while Gohan and Mirai went to go find Bulma.

"Bulma, we wanted to ask you something."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with this?" Bulma sounded angry. She tossed a newspaper to them which Gohan expertly caught. He looked at the front page curiously. The head line was _'NEW HEROS OF SATAN CITY! SAIYANS?' _

The two boys gulped. "It's not like they can trace the term back to us!"

"Oh yes they can, Mirai!"

"Bulma, we're sorry. It's just that we couldn't stand by and watch. Yesterday, we went super saiyan but I figured that if we did that long, someone would recognize us as Gohan and Mirai. So, I got out some old saiyan armor and a couple of helmets we found, and asked for, and I made this watch that would allow you to change between two outfits." He showed Bulma the watch.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "You're as smart as I was when I was your age, Gohan, maybe smarter. But you have your dad's need to protect innocent people. I guess there's no stopping this."

"Thanks, Bulma. Um..."

"What is it, Gohan?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"Well, we heard about Mr. Satan challenging Dad on the news and since he can't accept the challenge, I thought I would. At the World Martial Arts Tournament. And, we thought it would be cool if all the Z Warriors competed."

"I guess I can understand that. Go on."

"We already asked Krillin and the Terrors, but we were wondering if we could go ask the others."

"Go! But if you're not back by dinner time, you're not eating."

"Thanks, Bulma!"

"Thanks, Mom!" They both turned and ran out. "We'll ask Dad when we get back!"

Vegeta walked into the room just in time to see them running out of it. "Ask me what?" he growled.

"I guess you just have to wait until they get back."

~ # ~

About an hour later, Gohan touched down at the lookout. "Piccolo!"

The Namekian was meditating in the middle of the expanse in front of the giant building. He didn't seem to hear his student.

Gohan walked right up next to him, "PICCOLO!" the Namekian jumped at the sudden loud noise.

He turned his head to look at his old student with a slightly annoyed expression. "Hello, Gohan. Is there any particular reason you interrupted my meditation?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would compete in the World Tournament this year. And before you say know, I also want to point out that Mirai Trunks, Krillin, and the Terrors have already agreed to compete. So what do you say? Are you going to fight with us?"

Piccolo glared at Gohan. "I suppose I will."

Gohan smiled happily. "Thanks, Piccolo! I have to go ask Yamcha!"

~ # ~

As Gohan took off, Mirai landed in a large mountain range, right beside a small, capsule house.

"Tien! Chiaotzu! I know you're here!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

The door opened to reveal Tien Shinhan with Chiaotzu at his shoulder. "Mirai Trunks? What on Earth are you doing here? Please don't tell me there's another threat that we need to take care of!"

"No, just times of peace. I came back to stay when Mom died in my time. I'm actually here to ask you guys to compete in the World Tournament. Mr. Satan was insulting and challenging Goku on the news, and, since he can't fight for obvious reasons, Gohan is going to enter and he wanted to have some fun while he was there. Please say you'll come! You might not win first, but you'll at least make the finals."

The three eyed bald man sighed. "He insulted Goku?" Mirai nodded. "Well, I guess that idiot deserves to pay for his mistakes. I'm in."

"Chiaotzu?"

"If Tien will fight, so will I."

Mirai nodded, "Good. I have to go fly by Kame House to see how many of them will fight."

"Bye Trunks!" Tien and Chiaotzu called as he took off.

"It's Mirai! We don't want to get confused now do we?" He laughed as he sped toward Kame House.

~ # ~

An hour after leaving the lookout,Gohan landed on the roof of Yamcha's house (he was going at a leisurely pace). It was more like a mansion if you ask me. He walked across the roof until he made it to a low point and jumped off. When he landed, Yamcha was standing there waiting.

"Trying to break into my house, huh? That's a bad idea."

Gohan looked at Yamcha in confusion. "I wasn't trying to break into your house, Yamcha. I was looking for you."

Yamcha blinked and squinted his eyes. "Sorry, Gohan. I didn't recognize you because it's so dark. So what are ya here for?" He walked over and rested an arm on his friend's shoulders as they walked around the house/mansion.

"I came to see if you wanted to compete in the World Tournament. Because—"

"I'm already signed up, Gohan. I saw the news report. No one talks about Goku the way he did and gets away with it."

Gohan smiled. "Glad to see I don't have to convince you at least."

"So, who else is competing?" Yamcha asked as he walked Gohan into the house.

"Krillin, Piccolo, Mirai, and the Terrors. Mirai went to ask the rest so I don't know who else is coming."

"Mirai?"

"Oh, yeah. Mirai Trunks is back. I guess I haven't seen you much this year. His mom died in his time so he came back to live with us. We've been calling him Mirai so we don't get him mixed up with little Trunks."

"Oh. That makes sense."

~ # ~

While Gohan and Yamcha talked about trivial stuff, Mirai landed at Kame House. "Hey guys!" he called as he pulled the door open. He had visited Kame House enough to consider it a second home so he didn't bother knocking.

"Hey Mirai!" Roshi, Krillin, Turtle and Maron called back.

"So, who's competing?"

Krillin smiled at him. "Roshi and 18 agreed to compete."

"Great! Can I call Gohan? I want to tell him that everyone's competing."

"Sure, go ahead."

Mirai smiled and walked over to the land line. He picked it up and dialed Gohan's cell number. After one ring, Gohan answered, "Hey!"

"Hey, Gohan. Everyone's agreed to compete on my end. What about yours?"

"Yep, everyone. So all the Z Warriors are competing."

"Now all we have to do is ask Dad."

"Yeah, so meet back at Capsule Corp. and ask together?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute." He hung up the phone and smiled at everyone. "Looks like my visit has to be cut short. See you guys soon!" He took off toward home.

~ # ~

The two landed at Capsule Corp. and walked in. They went straight to the GR where they knew Vegeta would be. They arrived right when he was coming out. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Do you want to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament? All the Z Warriors along with 18, Roshi, and the Terrors are competing."

He glared at them, but on the inside he was excited. "I guess I'll fight. It would a good chance to test my limits." Both boys grinned. Everyone was fighting.

The three of them then proceeded to the dining room for dinner. Upon arriving, Bulma smiled at them. "So, everyone's competing? Good. I hope that puts the two of you in a good mood for tomorrow."

They paused, trying to remember what was supposed to happen tomorrow. Their eyes widened when they realized. "NNNNOOOO!" Bulma laughed.

"Woman! What's happening tomorrow?" Vegeta growled at his mate.

"Students from their school are coming here for a field trip." Vegeta laughed. "That means you had better be on your best behavior." He stopped laughing and glared at the blue haired scientist.

"I will not, Woman!" And thus, an argument began.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirai awoke to two four year olds jumping up and down on his stomach. It wasn't a particularly pleasant way to start the morning, but it was better than ice water. He groaned and one of them landed hard. "I'm up." To prove this, he sat up.

He watched as the twins smiled happily at this but continued jumping on the bed. _It was a lot easier waking him up than Gohan. Maybe he was scared we'd go get Trunks._

That was not, of course, the reason he awoke so easily. He actually wanted to get a good spar in before school..._Damn, _he growled in his head, _today's the day they were visiting Capsule Corp._ He checked the clock, 5:00. _How do they get up so early?_ Sighing, he walked to his closet to get his training gi. "Guys, can you go tell Gohan to meet me in the gravity room for a spar?"

"Sure!" they chirped together. Mirai watched them go. _Huh, they're not so bad when Trunks isn't around. Maybe he, that's to say I, is a bad influence on them._

~ # ~

Several minutes later, Mirai and Gohan walked out of the GR after their morning spar. They weren't beaten up because they had decided against going full-out. The Terrors walked out happily behind them. They had decided to spar too, and had followed their brothers' example and taken it easy.

They then went where all saiyans do after a spar, especially one they hadn't eaten before, the kitchen. They found a giant mountain of food waiting for them and attacked it immediately. Bulma, who had already eaten, watched the spectacle with slight amusement. No matter how much they ate, whenever food was in front of them it was as if they had never even_ seen_ food.

She stood and left to find Vegeta. She had decided to go over the rules for the day that they, that is to say she, decided on. It wasn't long after that the demi-saiyans heard the loud argument that had erupted the second Bulma mentioned_ rules_.

"I WILL NOT BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH DISRESPECT, WOMAN!" he yelled, making the five that were enjoying their breakfast flinch slightly. Vegeta thought that a prince having rules was disrespectful and as much as Trunks tried to turn that mentality in his favor, it didn't work.

"YES YOU WILL! UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT _ME _TO BE COOKING YOUR DINNER_ AND _HAVE ME DISMANTLE THE GRAVITY ROOM _AND_ BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" they all covered their ears as Bulma's screams seemed to be loud enough the whole world could hear.

"YOUR THREATS DON'T SCARE ME, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, but they knew it was just to soothe his pride. With all that, especially his food (Bulma was a _horrible_ cook), riding on his behavior, he would be good. Well, as good as can be expected, I mean it _is_ Vegeta we're talking about.

The quintet finished their meal and sat for a moment with satisfied faces. They decided they might as well go do what Bulma had instructed them to the night before as Bulma only had to threaten to cook once for all the saiyans to behave.

~ # ~

Videl stood, arms crossed, glaring at nothing in particular. She wanted answers from Mirai and Gohan and she was going to get them...The only problem was they hadn't turned in their permission slips and couldn't go. Videl was lost in her own thoughts so she didn't notice Erasa running up next to her.

"Videl! Videl! Videl!" she yelled.

"What is it, Erasa?"

"Well, Sharpie and I were talking and we think we might have figured something out!" she squealed.

Videl looked at Sharpner, who she now noticed was behind Erasa, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Videl. I think we may have figured out what's so familiar about their names."

Videl immediately perked up, that one mean one mystery at least partially solved. "Well then, tell me."

"Well, Mirai's name is Mirai _Briefs_. You know, like Bulma Briefs. And Mrs. Briefs just announced at an interview a few weeks ago that her eldest son, Mirai, who had gone to a boarding school to 'avoid being harassed by reporters', had returned and was living with them again. Of course, she still wouldn't talk about the three other kids that have been seen around her house." Erasa pouted a little. She thought the older boy was really cute, but had no idea who he was and had never even seen his face.

"Did you figure out why Gohan's name sounded familiar?"

"Well, no not his first name, but his last name." Sharpner replied. "His last name is Son, right? As in Goku Son, the famous martial artist. You know, the one that won the World Martial Arts Tournament before your dad. Considering the way nerd-boy fights, he might even be related to Goku."

"Goku? As in the man Dad calls a trickster all the time? _That_ Goku Son? Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Well, we didn't exactly think of it. We figured out they had the same name accidentally. See, Sharpie was watching an old martial arts video and I was talking to him about Gohan and Sharpie suddenly stopped the video and looked at me. And then he said, 'what's nerd-boy's last name?' so I told him it was Son and then he made the connection."

Videl shook her head at her friend as the teacher started doing the roll call for the field trip. A couple of minutes later, they were on the bus and headed to Capsule Corp.

Ten minutes later, the bus pulled up in front of Capsule Corp. All the students on the right side (facing the front; this side was facing CC) of the bus pushed closer to their windows to get a good look at the family.

Four people stood in front of the dome-shaped building that was Capsule Corp. Videl examined each person, starting from the left of the line. First was Mrs. Briefs (Bulma's mom), a tall, ditzy-looking blonde with a sweet smile and blue eyes. She wore a long, pink dress and white earrings. Next was Dr. Briefs. He's shorter than his wife with pale blue hair and a white mustache. He wore a long, white lab coat with a blue shirt and black pants underneath. Perched on his shoulder was a black cat with big eyes.

Next was Bulma Briefs. She had short, blue hair in a professional-looking cut and blue eyes. She had on a red dress that came almost to her knees and a yellow scarf tied around he neck. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears as she smiled happily at the buses.

The last person on the lawn was Mr. Briefs. Videl studied this man even more closely because very little was known about him. And in that very little was that he' a temperamental maniac that would kill you as soon as look at you. He stood scowling at the buses with his arms were crossed over his chest. He had long, black hair that spiked up like fire but Videl couldn't see any hair gel reflecting in the sunlight. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt but looked uncomfortable in it, like he would rather be in a training gi or something similar.

Everyone unloaded the bus and Videl pushed her way to the front. She watched Mr. Briefs cautiously to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't. Bulma Briefs opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to our home, everyone." She called out just loud enough for all the students to hear. "My name is Bulma Briefs, and this is most of my family. Starting over on your far left is my mother, Bunny (I read somewhere that this is her name) and beside her is my father, Dr. Briefs. To my right here is my husband Vegeta. He's not much of a social person so don't be offended if he ignores you. My sons, godsons, and goddaughter are in the house and I'll introduce you as we get to them. I've asked them to get ready for some demonstrations. Now, if you'll follow me we can begin the tour."

When she said that, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs left to go do whatever it is they do and Mr. Briefs (remember we are in Videl's head) stalked into the house. Bulma Briefs just shrugged and watched him go. Videl could have sworn she heard the scientist mutter, "At least he didn't kill anyone."

As they walked into the house, Bulma perked up and smiled brightly. "This is the front lobby, there's not much to see just a few door and a few paintings."

A robot rolled into the room and looked up at her. "Bulma," it said in a mechanical voice, "is there anything you need?"

"Tell the twins we'll be in there any minute, but nothing else." She instructed it. "And robots," she added, directed to the class. A couple of people snickered but there was no other response. "Now, follow me to the nature dome."

"Is that where we'll meet these twins?" asked a girl from somewhere along the front.

"No, sweety. The twins will be in the room after the nature dome." A few people sighed. Videl guessed that the guys were hoping these twins would be cute girls and the girls were hoping they'd be cute guys.

Bulma turned and led the group to the end of the hall where a massive door on the far wall. She typed a code into the computer and the door opened. They all walked in to a beautiful sight.

Videl stared in amazement at everything she could see. Lush, green grass and giant trees of all kinds. There was a stream going through the middle of the room that had clear blue water that flowed with a calming sound. The room was full of wonderful smells and Videl could even hear wind blowing and saw the trees move as if caught in a light wind. As Videl looked closer, she noticed several species of animals in the trees and fishes in the stream and insects. It was just like they had walked outside and to a forest just by stepping through the door.

"Now!" announced Bulma, bringing the attention back to her. "My father originally built this room to study several different types of wildlife. This is only one section of the whole room and, trust me on this, the room is so big that you _will_ get lost if you come in here without someone who knows their way around. The weather is adjustable to see how certain creatures will react to each weather change. I'm not going to change it just now as my father is probably in here somewhere studying the creatures. Now, to the next room."

Bulma turned and walked back out of the room. When all the students had exited, the door closed behind them. Bulma continued down the hall and opened a blue door that said _'Mind Viewing'_. Videl was confused, what in the world could that mean?

She nudged Sharpner and Erasa as they walked down a dark hallway that was on the other side of the door. "What do you think 'Mind Viewing' means?"

"What? Where did you see that?" Erasa asked, confused.

"It was on the door. What do you think it could mean?" Videl frowned, she didn't like not knowing.

"Probably something weird. I mean we _are_ in Capsule Corp." Sharpner responded. Videl shot him a glare that he couldn't see but said nothing because they had arrived at the end of the hallway.

Bulma had stopped and turned around in front of the archway. "You are about to enter the Mind Viewing room. The twins are going to demonstrate how it works with a mind game their brother taught them. I will have them explain the game to you because I honestly don't know much about it. After they show you how it works, anyone who wants to try can."

She smiled and led us into a large room that looked like an i-max (?) movie theater. The seats were arranged facing the front of the room and the screen expanded along all of the walls and the ceiling. In the center of the room there were no seats, instead a large platform sat with two little kids standing on it. Videl couldn't discern any features on either child but they were facing each other and seemed to be arguing quietly.

"Goten! Gosen!" Bulma called to the two kids and they immediately jumped at the noise and turned.

"Hey Aunt Bulma!" two voices sang out. It sounded like a boy and a girl. They hopped off the platform and came running toward the group. Videl was impressed, these two were _fast_. "Hello!" Videl looked down at the two kids. They wore large, goofy grins and had laughter in their eyes.

As Videl examined them, she notice they were a boy and a girl. They looked familiar and it took a moment for Videl to place them. _Goten and Gosen, Gohan's brother and sister. _She noticed that both of their hairstyles were the same as they had been on Monday but they were dressed differently. Both wore orange gis with a symbol Videl could swear she had seen before, but had no idea where. They both wore long sleeved shirts that matched their wristbands, belts, and boots. The color was the only difference; Goten's were dark blue and Gosen's were dark purple. Both sets of boots had lines of orange along the sides.

"I'm Goten!" Goten sang.

"I'm Gosen!" Gosen sang.

"Okay you two, explain what you're about to do so we can get started."

"Okay!" Goten started and his sister sighed. "We're going to do image training!" Everyone waited for a moment for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Sorry about Goten." Gosen said in an exasperated voice, shooting a glare at her brother. "I don't think he understands what Aunt Bulma meant by _explain_." She turned to the group with a smile. "Like he said, we're going to do something called image training. It's a game that you have to have a strong mind link to play. That's why Aunt Bulma told us to show you." When everyone looked at her with confused faces, she looked to Bulma with one as well. "Aunt Bulma, why do they look so confused?"

Bulma turned to them and spoke in a calm voice, "They're twins so they were born with a very strong mental link."

The class nodded in understanding and looked back at Gosen. She smiled, "Yep, twins have a real strong mental link, but you don't have to have a twin to play. Or only play with your twin. Close family members usually work and so do really close friends." (this is something Gosen had made up because Bulma told her that normal people didn't believe in telepathic abilities. Meaning anyone in the DBZ universe can do it with anyone else that knew how.)

"Like Nii-chan and Mirai!" Goten sang.

"Nii-chan?" Erasa bubbled. "Is that your brother's name?"

Both kids looked at her like she was an idiot. Neither spoke up to explain, they just stared at Erasa as if shocked by her stupidity. Videl wasn't sure why they stared at Erasa like that, it was a valid question. Except she knew their brother was Gohan and Erasa did too but Erasa didn't seem to remember.

"No, sweety," Bulma answered her. "Nii-chan means big brother. Their older brother's name is Gohan."

Whispers broke out among the students and Gosen tried to reclaim their attention for a moment. Her attempts failed miserably. She glared at them and Goten's eyes widened before he covered his ears. "HUSH! I AM TRYING TO FINISH EXPLAINING SO WE CAN SHOW YOU HOW IT WORKS!" She shouted at them. Videl, along with her classmates, covered her ears and flinched. Gosen sure could yell. She smiled happily up at them when they shut up. "Thank you. Now when we get on that platform over there," she pointed to the platform that they had been on when the class walked in, "and put on the monitors, we'll start the game. The monitors are metal headband-looking things with antennae on either side. They're what make the image in our heads appear on the screen. That's it." She smiled happily before turning around and skipping toward the platform.

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "Gosen can act just like Chichi sometimes even though she never met her."

"Who's Chichi?" Videl asked, walking next to Bulma.

"Chichi was their mother; she died giving birth to the twins. She was one of my closest friends." She smiled at the thought. "Sometimes it was like she had a little switch in her head that changed her emotions so fast you barely had time to adjust, but she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet." She sat down in one of the seats and Videl sat next to her.

"So who taught them how to fight? We've been doing a martial arts unit in gym and they're the best in the class."

She smiled sympathetically at Videl. "You'll have to get Gohan to tell you. It's not my business to share what he may consider a secret. Besides, it's time to watch the image training." Bulma tilted her chair back and looked up at the screen.

The next hour, Videl sat entranced by what she saw on the screen. She wondered if those kids could fight like that in real life, but she doubted it. There was no way two kids could fight that well and that long. She wondered how they did it, she wanted to know how to do image training because it looked fun. The fight seemed to be coming to a close and both seemed to be tiring out.

Goten jumped back after a long round of trading punches and kicks and landed several feet away, breathing heavily. "What? You're not getting tired already, are you Goten?" Gosen taunted, but Videl could see that she was just as exhausted.

"No!" he yelled back between pants. He moved into a stance that seemed vaguely familiar to Videl, like she'd seen it somewhere before. Gosen immediately moved into the same pose.

Their arms were held out straight in front of them, heels of their hands together with their palms facing their opponent and fingers bent a little like they were holding a ball. "KA...ME..." they pulled their arms back to their right side until their palms were facing behind them. Blue balls of light formed in their palms. "HA...ME..." the balls of light got bigger. "HA!" they thrust their arms forward and the blue balls turned to blue beams that collided in the middle of the screen. When they collided, an explosion resulted that was so bright Videl had to squint to continue watching.

The two beams fought back and forth but seemed equally matched. Gosen let out a powerful roar and her beam started moving closer to Goten. Goten let out a roar as well and pushed her beam back. Both kept pushing as much power as they could and soon Goten's was rapidly pushing Gosen's back. When Goten's beam had almost completely consumed Gosen's, she pulled back from it and tried to block off as much as possible. Within seconds, she was consumed by the blast. The second his beam had engulfed Gosen, Goten collapsed from exhaustion.

~ # ~

Back in the real world, Gosen fell backwards and caught herself with her arms. She was panting heavily and looked like she was barely able to hold herself up. Goten was panting but grinning broadly. "I...win...I...win...I...win," he panted.

"Don't...rub...itin," Gosen panted back.

Bulma walked up to them with a smile. "That was a good show guys. Mom should have a snack ready—" They took off, exhaustion gone at the mention of food. She sighed before addressing the group. "Okay everyone! If anyone wants to show something from their minds, feel free to step forward but remember to keep your concentration focused only on what you want to show, because the machine will show all objects of your focus." No one stepped forward. "No one? Oh well, I didn't really expect someone to step forward." She tapped a place on the platform and a dying beep sounded, indicating that it was being cut off.

Chapter 4

Trunks typed some codes into one of the many machines that lined the walls of the arcade-like room. His mother called it the Skills Lab. Each machine tested a certain skill at a specified level and gave ideas on how to improve each individual skill. All of the fighters in the house had their own, individual code so they knew what skills were their strengths and what skills were their weaknesses but there was also a guest code that was for any of the Z Warriors that wanted to stop by and train.

He just finished punching in his code and was about to finally start on his favorite machine (he had been training on the skills he actually needed work in) when Bulma walked through the door. He looked over at her and his lip pouted out. "You have awful timing, Mom," he whined.

Bulma smiled at him. "Sorry, Trunks." Then she turned to the class behind her. "Okay everyone! Welcome to the Skills Lab! All the machines along these walls test a different fighting skill and tell you ways to improve. The demonstration in here will be done by my youngest son, Trunks." She glanced at the test he stood in front of before walking to the controls. "He's going to start with the strength test." She upped the sensitivity almost as high as it would go. "Okay, honey. Give it a try."

Trunks pulled his fist back and hit the cushioned sensor in front of him. (the machine looks just like the one used to determine the finalists in the tournament before Buu but is adjustable in height and has computer-like controls) The number screen starts to climb rapidly upwards, beeping along the way. "Right arm, 135." A computer voice announced. Trunks hit the sensor with his other fist and again the machine beeped its way up rapidly. "Left arm, 133." Trunks delivered a roundhouse kick to the sensor and the numbers climbed a third time. "Right leg, 140." Trunks delivered his final blow to the sensor and the numbers shot up a fourth and final time. "Left leg, 139. Suggestions: weight on left arm two pounds heavier than right, weight on left leg one pound heavier than right."

"I guess I shouldn't have lowered the sensitivity so much," Bulma said calmly as she examined the numbers. "But the suggestions won't change. So, who's next? Any volunteers?"

Before Videl could raise her hand, Sharpner stepped forward. "I'll go next," he announced arrogantly.

"Okay then. Let me fix the sensitivity to someone your age..." A few moments later she had changed from Trunks to Guest, set the sensitivity to something more suited for a normal human teenager, and rose the sensor so he could reach it better. "Okay, all set. Whenever you're ready."

Sharpner smirked. "What's the record on this thing?"

Bulma smiled. "I highly doubt you'll come anywhere near them but I'll let you know."

Just before Sharpner hit the sensor, a sweating Gohan in an orange gi walked into the room. "Oops, didn't know you guys were in here." He said, attracting everyone's attention. Most everyone gawked at him. They had seen him in a fighting gi in PE but he had a shirt on under it, now he didn't. The gi was a different on from his gym clothes as well, showing off much more of his chest. (I'd rather not describe it; it's the one identical to Piccolo's) Another surprising thing was the fact Gohan was covered in sweat; he had never sweated in PE.

"What are you doing in here, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I, uh, came to mark the tally board," he answered sheepishly.

Bulma glared at him. "Again?"

Gohan continued to smile sheepishly and shifted his weight. "Yeah."

Bulma sighed. "Go ahead then."

He walked over to one of the two whiteboards and picked up a black marker. Across the top it had the names Gohan, Gosen, Goten, Mirai, Trunks, Vegeta and down the left-hand side it said: SM, GR, Plates, Windows, RT. _I wonder what all those letters mean, _Videl thought as she examined the board. Gohan erased the number under his name and beside GR.

"I swear I'll fix it, Bulma." Gohan turned to her.

"Yeah, whatever. But you get to tell Vegeta that we have to use the other one."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. Then he nodded. "Fair enough. Bye everyone!"

"Wait, nerd-boy!"

Gohan sighed. "What is it, Sharpner?"

"Let's see how well you score on this thing."

Gohan pointed to the other whiteboard. "My scores are on there."

"Yep, Gohan and Dad are neck and neck but Gohan goes easy on the machines since he broke so many." Trunks smiled evilly. Gohan glared at the boy.

"You better not tell your dad that. He's mad enough that I can keep up already." Then he turned and left the room, a decidedly evil grin on his face. _I just found my way out of trouble, _Trunks thought.

~ # ~

Gohan walked cautiously towards the main GR, Vegeta's GR. Hesitantly, he pushed the open button and waited for the light to turn green, signaling the gravity had returned to normal so the door would open. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAKA-BRAT?" Vegeta yelled when the door had opened.

"I accidentally broke the other gravity room and Bulma was intending to use it for a demonstration."

Vegeta glared. "And?"

"And she said that since the other one was broken we would have to use this one." Vegeta glared dangerously at him.

"We're going to have a nice, long spar this evening, Kaka-brat. And I think I'll bring my brat into it as well." Vegeta walked out of the GR and toward his room, probably going to take a shower.

Gohan smiled. "Well," he told the air, "that went better than I'd hoped." He turned around happily and went to go tell Mirai the news.

~ # ~

Both boys stood, leaning against the gravity room. They didn't want to risk blowing this one up too and having Bulma furious and Videl asking questions...well, Gohan was worried about Videl asking questions.

Anyway, they stood against the gravity room, waiting. They could hear and sense the group of teenagers coming toward them. They sighed in unison. "Might as well get this over with." Gohan walked over and entered his code into the door but Mirai didn't move.

The door slid open without a noise and the lights in side flashed on. Gohan stepped in and walked to stand beside the controls as the door slid closed behind him. He could hear Bulma's voice sounding as she addressed the group. "Okay, here we are. This is my oldest son, Mirai, and he's going to tell you what's about to happen."

Mirai sighed and pushed off the GR. "This big thing behind me is called a gravity room. Though this is a bit redundant to say, it's a room that alters gravity." A hand shot up from the middle of a group of cheerleaders. "Yes?"

"What does redundant mean?" (A/N: sorry about the stereotype)

"Predictable. Now, Gohan is already inside as I lost and so got the unfortunate job of explaining this. What—"

"Lost what?" a voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd of teenagers.

"Paper, rock, scissors," he answered simply. "I want a show of hands of the people that want to experience advanced gravity." Several hands shot up. "Be warned, this can be dangerous because even 2 times Earth's gravity will put an enormous strain on an untrained body."

A few hands lowered, now only the bigger jocks (among them is Sharpner) and Videl still had their hands in the air. Mirai nodded, they had been warned. He walked to the keypad, typed in his code, and stood aside for the students with their hands raised to enter before walking in behind them.

"Okay!" Mirai addressed the group again. "Everyone lay down on your stomachs!" Everyone stared at him for a moment, not moving. He sighed. "I want you on your stomachs when the gravity is altered because Mom said that I had to make sure we had a low casualty count and when the gravity increases, most f you will hit the ground, hard. So, everyone on your stomach or out the door. Now!" All of them slowly laid down on their stomachs, most of them complaining.

Videl looked up at the two half-humans suspiciously. "Aren't you two going to lay down as well?"

"No." Gohan answered. "We're used to the immediate change in gravity, unlike all of you."

"Right," agreed Mirai. "Everyone, heads on the ground." The teenagers complied. "If you can't take the gravity, give us a shout and we'll get you out." Mirai chuckled slightly, an amused grin appearing on his face.

"Don't even, Mirai," Gohan scolded, shaking his head before increasing the gravity to 2gs.

"What? I was just—" Mirai cut off under Gohan's glare. "All right, I won't. Jeez Gohan."

Both teens turned their attention to the slightly panicky jocks that could hardly lift their heads off the floor. Smirking, they walked over to them and carried them from the room. Most of them were dragged out; only four remained (not counting the demis): Videl, Sharpner, Ricky, and Josh (Ricky and Josh are Sharpner's friends and in the Boxing Club). Mirai and Gohan watched in amusement as Ricky and Josh managed to get their torsos up before slamming into the ground and calling it quits.

Videl and Shapner, on the other hand, had made it to their knees, panting. Sharpner bent forward on to all fours and tried to catch his breath but Videl continued trying to stand. She lifted one of her knees and placed the bottom of her foot on the ground before moving her weight to that foot and pushing herself up. Sharpner, having caught his breath, decided to do the same.

Gohan moved closer to Videl, within arms length, as she started throwing a few punched at an imaginary opponent. Gohan examined her stance, it wasn't the one he'd seen at school the past two days. He wondered idly if one of the Terrors had adjusted it for her. Even so, there were still a few holes in her guard. He moved closer and corrected them gently.

Videl glared as Gohan corrected her stance. She hated the thought that he could be so much better than in her in both technique and strength. Technique was evident by how much more guarded she felt when he adjusted her movements, strength because it looked like he couldn't even feel this insane gravity.

"You're stance is different than it was at school." Not a question, a statement, but Videl felt the need to respond.

"Someone corrected it for me."

"Which one?"

Videl frowned, he seemed to have a good idea as to who fixed her stance. She found it a little embarrassing but answered. "The little girl...Gosen." Gohan merely nodded, as if it made perfect sense.

_Flashback_

_The two kids from the first room ran in the room and straight to Bulma. "Perfect timing. Trunks doesn't want to demonstrate the speed test, would one of you care to?"_

_"I will!" the little girl cheered, jumping up and down with her hand in the air._

_Bulma laughed at the girl's antics but the little lavender haired boy called Trunks rolled his eyes. Before the boy could say the insult that was sure to follow, Bulma spoke up. "Go ahead sweety."_

_The little girl beamed before jumping in front of the machine and landing in a stance that looked too perfect to belong to a four year old. Videl figured she probably couldn't use the stance to its obvious potential but boy was she wrong. She watched as the machine shot out so many balls, she couldn't count them. Each of the balls beeped to give away its location and probably confuse the tester too. Videl couldn't differentiate where which ball was, it sounded like a bunch of off-time beeps, but the girl obviously could. Her hands shot toward each of the balls, not missing a single one and, when the machine told her to switch to using her feet, she did the same._

_When the girl finished the computer told her, "Even speed, 100% on both, no balls missed."_

_"Okay," announced Bulma, seemingly unsurprised by the little girl's show. "Anyone else want to give it a shot?"_

_Videl stepped forward confidently and dropped into her stance. "You're off balance," a young, obnoxious voice informed her._

_She turned to see the purple haired Trunks looking at her with contempt. "Am not."_

_He just rolled his eyes, but the other boy, Goten, smiled sweetly. "Yes you are." he sang._

_Videl glared at him but felt a pull on her leg before she could respond. Gosen had repositioned her front foot slightly. "Now move your back foot back an inch and slightly to the left, your left." Videl did as she was asked, knowing she could just move it back when the girl turned around. She was surprised when she found herself quite a bit more balanced. "Now lean forward on the balls of your feet, you get more speed that way." Again, Videl complied looking at the girl in suspicion. "Now move your right hand up slightly and bend your elbow in. Move your back hand down and in, ready to strike..." Gosen paused as she watched Videl follow her instructions. "There! Now twist your upper body slightly, like this," the girl put her hand on Videl's side and pushed in. "There!" she repeated, beaming proudly. "All better." For some reason, Videl trusted the four year old's judgment and didn't move back._

_End of Flashback_

Videl snapped herself out of her thoughts to find Sharpner had given up. Gohan smiled at her before turning off the gravity. As the gravity was lifted off her body, Videl felt as light as a feather. She jumped a little and heard a soft chuckle. She shot a glare at Gohan and Mirai.

Gohan walked over, a grin plastered on his face, "Like walking on a cloud, aye Videl?" Videl only nodded and followed them out. "Is it time for lunch Bulma?"

Bulma looked at her watch, "It's eleven thirty, I guess having lunch a little early won't hurt anything." All the half-saiyans cheered happily and ran off toward the kitchen. Bulma laughed. "Okay everyone! Follow me to where you will be eating." Bulma turned and walked off into the maze that was CC.

It wasn't long before they stepped into the beautiful serenity of the nature dome. They could see Dr. Briefs riding around on a black scooter with the same black cat as before perched on his shoulder. In the middle of the clearing they had stepped into were several picnic tables that hadn't been there before.

"Eat up everyone! After lunch we're going to go look at a few labs." She turned and walked toward the door. She stopped when she reached it and turned around. "And stay in this room. I can't have you getting lost."

"Where are you going, Mrs. Briefs?" called one teenager.

"It's Bulma, hon, Mrs. Briefs is my mother. I'm going to get my lunch and maybe talk some of my family into coming to eat with all of you." She smiled before turning and walking out.

Chatter immediately erupted as people raced to the picnic tables. "Oh my God!" (normal people probably wouldn't use Kami as they didn't know he was god and Kami translates to god...well kamisama does but still) Erasa babbled to her friends as they sat down. "Who would have guessed that Gohan was that hot boy the press could never get a good picture of? I knew he was a cutie but !" she squealed something unintelligible.

Both martial artists flinched and covered her ears. "Are you sure you squealed loud enough Erasa? I think some people on the other side of the world didn't hear you."

Erasa smiled apologetically at her friends. "Sorry, I just got so excited. Anyway what—"

"I WILL NOT WOMAN!" the angry yell came from somewhere outside the room.

"YES YOU _WILL,_ VEGETA! OR I _WILL_ DESTROY YOUR GRAVITY ROOM AND YOU _WILL_ SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" a feminine voice that sounded an awful lot like Bulma Briefs yelled back.

"YOUR THREATHS DON'T SCARE ME WOMAN!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING! I THINK I'VE LOST MY HEARING THANKS TO YOUR BICKERING!" another voice yelled, this one sounding like Gohan. The yelling stopped and they could hear no more of the conversation.

Videl frowned at the door. "I wonder what that was about."

"OH CRAP! WHERE ARE THE TERRORS?" came another shout, Mirai.

Seconds after he yelled this, the three kids ran into the room looking around frantically. "I told you we shouldn't do that, Trunks! Uncle Veggie will kill us when he finds out!" Gosen yelled a considerable amount quieter than the others.

"There! We can hide with Nii-chan's friends!" Goten announced before running straight toward Videl and company. Trunks and Gosen followed behind, hoping to find a better hiding place soon.

"Aren't you three going to eat?" Erasa asked them in a sweet, condescending voice. The kind of voice one uses when talking to a little kid or a complete idiot.

"Don't talk to me in that condescending voice!" Gosen snapped angrily.

"We already ate!" answered Trunks in an annoyed voice.

"But we've only been at lunch for, like, ten minutes!"

"So?" Trunks spoke in an obnoxious voice.

Just then, Gohan walked in. He was looking around like he was looking for something, or someone. Gosen and Trunks dove under the table. It took them a moment to realize Goten hadn't followed. They reached up to yank him under with them but were too late as Gohan had spotted them and raised his power level once sharply to signal just that.

"Goten you idiot!" Trunks yelled at his friend. "Why didn't you hide when Gohan walked in?"

"Nii-chan's here?" he asked looking behind him before smiling broadly. "Nii-chan!" he cheered.

"We're supposed to be hiding from them, Goten!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Both of the kids that actually had a fully operational brain facepalmed.

Gohan crossed his arms and glared at them. "What did you three do?"

Gosen formed her best innocent face, as did the other two. Goten's was nearly as adorable and innocent as Gosen's but Trunks's was no where near as good as theirs. "We didn't do anything, Nii-chan, hone—"

"BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA—" he cut himself off with a roar of anger, preferring to let them guess as to what their punishment would be. All three of their faces turned as white as snow.

"What did you three do to get him _that_ mad?" The Terrors didn't answer, they just turned and ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Their destination, as far away from Vegeta as possible.

Gohan watched them run off with a sympathetic expression. "Aren't you going to help them?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned his head to look at her. "And get in the way of Vegeta?" He shook his head. "Besides, Vegeta won't hurt them too bad. They'll probably just get a few hours in the gravity room by themselves since Gosen's with them."

Before Videl could ask what Gosen being with them had to do with anything, Vegeta came running into the room looking absolutely furious. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Gohan pointed in the direction they had gone and Vegeta took off. Not long after Vegeta was gone, Mirai walked in, shaking with barely contained laughter.

He walked up to Gohan. "What did they do?"

Mirai opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was loud laughter. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. "They..." he attempted speech but couldn't get more than on word out. "They..." He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "You should have seen Dad's face! It was priceless. I wish I could have gotten a picture, it would have made whatever he does to them worthwhile."

"What did they do?"

"Mom sent Dad's training clothes to the wash and the Terrors put..." he couldn't finish as he started laughing again.

"They put...?" Gohan asked.

"Pink dye in with them!" he choked out between laughs. A mental picture of Vegeta in a pink spandex training suit formed in Gohan's mind and he was overcome with the same uncontrollable laughter as Mirai.

Half an hour later, when Bulma entered the room, the two teenaged demi-saiyans were on the ground rolling in uncontrolled laughter. "Will you two stop laughing! That's getting annoying!"

They took twin deep breaths and looked at her, laughter still present in their eyes, Gohan was about to say something to Videl but Bulma walked up. "What were you two laughing about?"

Mirai looked up at Bulma, "The Terrors' prank."

Bulma looked slightly interested. "I was wondering what they did to make him so mad. What was it?"

"You know how you sent Dad's training clothes to get washed?" he asked. When Bulma nodded, he continued. "They put pink dye in the wash with them. Now all his training clothes are pink." Bulma covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. "What did he do to them?"

"He locked them in the gravity room and left. He said he didn't want to ruin his one good fighting suit. I guess now I know why." She giggled.

"You're going to force him to wear them, aren't you?" Gohan asked, watching his godmother with amused eyes.

"You bet I am. I'll get pictures too. Send them out as invitation to the next reunion." At the thought of what Krillin and Yamcha would say when they saw him in pink spandex, the three erupted into more laughter.

Gohan grinned. "Remember the last one? When The Terrors and Maron were convinced Roshi's mustache was fake?"

Bulma nodded. "Or the first one after I married Vegeta, when he hit on me and Vegeta nearly killed him?"

Gohan shook his head. "I still can't believe Roshi did that."

Bulma smiled. "We'll have to do more reminiscing later. Right now we're going to go to Lab 212."

"WHAT? BULMA/MOM YOU PROMISED!" the boys shouted together. (Gohan shouted Bulma and Mirai shouted Mom)

Bulma ignored them, instead addressing the group. "Everybody finish up! We're about to go down to the labs!" Excited chatter started up as everyone started throwing away their garbage and left overs. They formed a large group in front of Bulma and she smiled before turning and leaving the room.

Bulma opened one of the doors in the front lobby with a code and stepped inside. When the room was full, the door closed and a mechanical sound could be heard. Gohan typed in a code and followed the same procedure as the scientist. Videl and company went with him. Then Mirai copied the two. Mirai's group consisted of the last few people that hadn't fit in the first two trips.

When Mirai's group stepped out of the elevator (that is what the room was by the way), Bulma spoke again, "Is this everyone?" Mirai nodded and she continued. "Okay, there are a few rules of these labs. You will follow all of them or you will be escorted off the premises and not allowed to return. Rule one, touch _nothing_. Rule two, listen to and obey the scientists as the know what they're doing. Rule three, do whatever Gohan, Mirai, or I tell you to. Rule four, pay attention and stay with your group. You will not see any secret inventions but rule five is still whatever you see you speak nothing of to no one. Everyone understand?" The class murmured their yeses. "Good, now our first stop is Lab 212. It's one of the personal labs, or labs for specific people to work on ideas and blue prints for future projects so they're more like offices."

"Whose lab is it?" Videl couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

Bulma smile deviously. "Mirai and Gohan." Her smile turned to a smirk as all eyes moved to the two boys she named. They were glaring at her as if to say, 'you'll pay for this'. "Now come on." She turned and walked down the hallway until she arrived at the door that had a sign above it reading _Lab 212_ and the door read _Mirai and Gohan._

Bulma twisted the doorknob and a computer voice spoke. "Identity?"

"Bulma Briefs." Bulma responded calmly.

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..." A bright red beam flashed into Bulma's eye. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Bulma."

"Computer I have some guests with me."

"No guests allowed without owner's code. My apologies."

Gohan stepped forward with a smirk as Bulma glared at the screen that had appeared on the door. "Hating you added that little feature aren't you Bulma? Computer allow these guests. You have owner's authorization."

"Scanning voice...Voice confirmed as authentic. Retina scan..." The same red beam examined Gohan's eye before the computer spoke again. "Identity confirmed. Welcome Gohan. Welcome Guests." With that the door opened and Gohan walked casually through.

"I am so uninstalling the no guests feature! I can't believe that stupid machine!"

Gohan laughed. "It's only on our lab and you can't blame the computer. That's what it was programed to do." Bulma muttered something under her breath and Gohan laughed again.

Videl stepped in the room and looked around, slightly amazed. The room was a large, two-person office. Large, twin, wooden desks sat facing each other but with most of the room in between. There was dark-wood flooring. The walls were painted half and half, the top was burgundy and the bottom was a nice cream color. A long, horizontal, wooden pole divide the two colors, it was made of the same dark, nearly black, wood of the twin desks. The room felt extremely professional despite the scatterings of papers that covered either desk. A large picture hung from the wall opposite the door.

"There isn't much to show off in the personal labs but you can look around. Just remember not to touch anything."

Videl walked closer to the large picture. "Bulma, who are these people? And why do they look familiar?" She asked.

Bulma looked up at the picture and smiled. "Gather round everyone and I'll tell you about this picture."

"Hey! That's The Bandit! The best baseball player ever!"

"Yep. Did you know that almost everyone in this picture is famous in one way or another? Anybody else recognize someone in the picture?"

"That's Mr. Lancer!" came another shout.

"Mr. who?"

"Lancer, Bulma. They're talking about Krillin. He's our gym teacher, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"That's Tien Shinhan!" came another voice. "Former World Champion!"

"Yep, good ol' Tien."

"There's your husband, Bulma! And you! But I don't see Mirai or Trunks anywhere."

"Mirai's not in this picture and Trunks isn't born yet. But Gohan is there and so are his parents. Anyone recognize them?" She asked as she pointed to a kid that could be no older than eight with black hair and eyes that stood in front of two people, a man and a woman.

"They look like older versions of Goten and Gosen." Erasa answered.

"Yes, they do. But both of those people are slightly famous, or were a long time ago. Can anyone guess who they are?"

Videl leaned forward and examined the two people more closely. "The late Goku and Chichi Son." came the quiet, pained answer. Videl looked over and noticed it was Gohan who answered, pain evident in his features.

_Goku is his father?...Wait, did he say the _late_ Goku and Chichi Son? Does that mean... _Videl felt a twinge of shame and guilt, her father had been speaking against Goku publicly for the past few days. _Wait, Bulma said that they were _both_ slightly famous. _"So, we all know who Goku is, he's a former world champion. But what did Chichi do?"

"Princess Chichi of the Ox Kingdom is the only woman to ever make it past the preliminaries in the World Martial Arts Tournament," answered a voice from beside Gohan. "She was known as the strongest woman in the world, but I think her daughter would give her a run for her money."

"Who are the other—" Videl started but Erasa cut her off.

"Did you say _Princess_ Chichi? Wouldn't that make Gohan a prince?"

"In a way but Grandpa has sold most of his kingdom to the villagers. They still call him their king though and everyone knows him as the Ox King, in fact I think that's actually his name..." Gohan got a far off, thoughtful look as he pondered his grandfather's name.

"Huh. You know, I've never heard anyone call him anything except Ox King or Ox,..." Bulma seemed to get a similar look as Gohan but snapped out of it quickly. "Anyway, the rest of the people in the picture. In the front row, sitting from left to right, we have Puar, Yamcha, me, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Oolong and Krillin. Then behind them, from right to left, we have Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Launch, then over on the edge of the picture, leaning against a tree you can't see, is my husband Vegeta. Puar is the floating cat, Oolong is the pig, Chiaotzu is really floating, Tien does have three eyes, and Piccolo is really green." (Is that the whole Z gang? I think I got everyone but I'm not sure. Let me know in a review if you think I missed someone.)

Videl re-examined the picture now that she had everyone's name. (Picture takes place about a week after Mirai appears to warn them about the androids. All were dressed as they normally did then) Puar was floating above Yamcha's right shoulder on the far left of the picture. Yamcha sat with his arm around Bulma and looked like he was laughing. Bulma's head was turned, glaring at Master Roshi. Chichi was snuggled close to Goku and and glaring at Master Roshi. Goku had an arm around Chichi while his other arm behind his head an oblivious smile on his face. Gohan was sitting, leaned on both his arms and laughing out right. The pig, Oolong, leaned over to talk to Gohan, a mischievous glint in his eye. Mr. Lancer, Krillin, was holding his stomach and laughing hard. Piccolo stood behind Gohan, arms crossed and glaring hatefully at the camera. Videl refused to believe he was really green. Master Roshi was holding his face in pain. Chiaotzu floated between Tien and Roshi, and unreadable expression on his child-like face. Tien had an arm loosely around a blonde Launch, both blushing ever so slightly, having no idea what just happened. Vegeta leaned against something unseen in the picture, a tree according to Bulma, his side faced the camera and his arms were crossed. He wore a glare on his face that, even in picture form, scared the living daylights out of Videl and directed it at the camera.

Videl looked at the building they stood in front of. It was a fairly small, light pink building that had the word _KAME HOUSE_ was written near the red roof in a darker pink. Double windows were on the facing wall beside a small porch with an awning over it that led to the green door. It looked like the place was located on a beach what with all the sound.

"Bulma?" Videl asked.

"Yes, Videl?"

"What does came house mean? And why is it spelled with a k?"

Bulma laughed softly. "Not came house, hon. Kame House." Bulma pronounced 'kame' with the e accented. "Kame means turtle."

"So it says turtle house? Why?"

"Because it's the home of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The legendary martial arts teacher. He liked kame better than turtle so he named his home, and the technique he created, with kame rather than turtle. So it's Kame House and Kamehameha instead of Turtle House and Turtle Destruction Wave."

"Kamehameha? Turtle Destruction Wave? What are you talking about?"

"That's a question for Gohan. He could explain it better than I could anyway." Bulma walked away and Videl turned to glare at the picture.

"How do all these people know each other anyway?" Videl asked the air.

"That's a story that involves several true fairy tales."

Videl jumped at Gohan's voice. "What fairy tales? And what do you mean _true_ fairy tales? Fairy tales _aren't_ true!"

Gohan shook his head. "Until you open your mind, you won't understand or believe any of the truths I can tell you. Until you understand and believe, I can only give you an unusual and cryptic answer. Those people are the Z Warriors and their families and close friends. The story behind the Z Warriors is one I cannot tell you, at least not yet."

Gohan walked away and not long after, the class left the room to visit another. For the rest of her time at CC, Videl was trying to figure who the Z Warriors were. She had never heard of them, but they all looked familiar in one way or another. Other than the way they were introduced on the picture. She wondered what part those people played in the world and how they knew each other. It was driving her crazy. As the buses pulled away from CC she resolved to search the internet for the Z Warriors and then each one individually.

Gohan and Mirai sighed as the bus pulled away. "That could have gone a lot worse," Mirai announced.

"Yes, it could have. Hey, want to call everyone up for a free for all outside the city?"

"Let's ask Dad and the Terrors first, and give Krillin enough time to get home."

~ # ~

An hour later, all the Z Warriors gathered a ways away from any city. The perfect place for a free for all. "Hey, anyone have any ideas for concealing our identities? I mean, I kind of like living in seclusion and not getting followed around by paparazzi." Tien announced to everyone.

"What if we go as Cell Games fighters?" asked Gosen. "And wear something over our faces so nobody recognizes us?"

"That would restrict vision," Yamcha inserted. "And I'll need all the help I can get with you guys competing."

"I bet Aunt Bulma could make masks that wouldn't restrict our vision!" Gosen countered.

"You know, I can't find another fault with her reasoning, at least not for us super saiyans. But you three can't go super." Gohan said.

"Yes we can!" Three voices announced proudly.

Everyone looked at the Terrors in disbelief. "Prove it brats!" Vegeta ordered. The Terrors complied, all glaring for a moment before their hair turned yellow and their eyes teal. "When was the super elite of the saiyan race reduced to a child's toy!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

"A few weeks ago when we were stuck in the gravity room after a prank," was Goten's reply.

"Let's get this damn spar started then!" Vegeta then went super, Mirai and Gohan following his lead as to not get the snot beaten out of them.

_**"Wait a second guys!"**_ came a voice from the sky. Everyone stopped and looked up, except the Terrors who were frantically searching for the source of the voice.

"King Kai, is that you?" Gohan asked.

_**"Yes, it most certainly is, Gohan. I'm just calling to let you know that your parents will be joining all of you at the Tournament."**_

"Really? That's awesome!"

_**"Yes, it is. Both Goku and Chichi will be allowed to visit Earth for twenty-four hours. But, they have been given an extremely rare opportunity. This opportunity is one only given to two people at a time, no more, no less. Both of them must train on Grand Kai's planet as well as be married with no chance of separation, they must also have pure hearts and both has to have been dead for less than five years but more than three. Needless to say that such an occasion hasn't happened in several millennia. But the opportunity is not the trip to the living as I'm sure you've guessed. Many people get that chance. This opportunity is a test with an unbelievable reward."**_

"What reward, King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

_**"I was getting to that, Yamcha." **_the kai snapped. _**"As I was saying before I was interrupted, an opportunity with an unbelievable reward, should the pair pass. Yes, the opportunity is a test. And should it be passed, the testers are returned to land of the living until the day come that they die again. Goku and Chichi are taking the test now so they could not tell you. They will know whether they have passed or failed when their day with the living has ended."**_

Gohan smiled happily and looked at the twins. "Hear that, you two? You're going to meet Mom and Dad at the Tournament!" They smiled happily. "Hey, King Kai! Can you tell Dad we're going to enter as the Cell Games fighters?" He looked at everyone. "We're agreed on that, right?" They nodded their consent.

_**"Sure Gohan, I'll tell them. But how's your mom going to fit in with the group? She's competing too."**_

"Mom's gonna compete?" Gohan asked in utter astonishment. "Well, I guess she can wear a mask like the others. Oh, and come up with an alias."

_**"Okay, bye."**_ King Kai's voice disappeared.

"First one knocked out buys dinner!" Mirai yelled before punching Gohan. The full blooded humans paled (yes, 18 is with them but she's not technically in the group that paled) but jumped into the fray. Just a little info, in case you were wondering, Yamcha was the first one out, but, luckily for him, they decided to go to CC to eat as it had robots and a large amount quickly fixed, edible food (the robots are programed with Chichi's recipes and have the advanced technology of CC). Soon after dinner, everyone that didn't live there left and Gohan told Bulma about Goku and Chichi returning for a day and maybe longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, Gym Class:**

"Okay class!" Krillin called after he called attendance. "Today we're going to do some basic drills. Gohan, Mirai, Sharpner, Videl, and I are going to walk around and make sure you're doing them correctly. Also, I am going to hold an amateur tournament after school at the end of the month. All amateur martial artists in all my classes are going to compete. Participation is _mandatory_. I want to see what you all have learned. After the amateur tournament will be an advanced tournament which is also mandatory for all of you that are experienced." Gohan and Mirai groaned, both thinking, _Crap what if we accidentally kill someone? _"I will divide the class into four groups for after school training sessions but you won't get your groups until Monday because tomorrow we have a special guest coming to talk to the class." Krillin's voice took on an angry and disgusted tone when he said 'special guest'. "I wish I could give you all the weekend but I can't. Each of the four groups will have one member with experience six without." (Class of 28 students) "The experienced member will be in charge of correcting his or her group during class as well as arranging and leading all after school training sessions. Now, everyone line up we're going to do a few laps first."

**A/N: My apologies for that being one big, long paragraph.**

**Friday, Gym Class:**

Krillin sighed. The principal decided that this would be the class the pre-schoolers _and_ kindergarteners would get to see Mr. Satan. _Why me? The Three Terrors all in the same room at the same time! Not only that but that oaf, Satan, and Gohan in the same room just screams danger. _Krillin sighed again as his class walked into the room and put on a big, fake excited smile.

"Okay class! We have a guest speaker talking to us today. We also get to host some of the little kids so they can hear his speech too. I want you all to set a good example for these kids. Gohan and Mirai? _Please_ keep a hold on your siblings."

Gohan and Mirai's eyes widened. "The Terrors? All three of them?" Gohan's voice sounded kind of like a whimper. "_And_ a guest speaker. Krillin the only thing that could make it worse would be if..." Gohan looked at his friend's face and his face paled even more, which was, unbelievably, possible. "Oh no, Krillin! Please tell me I'm wrong!"

Krillin patted his young friend on the arm. "Sorry, kiddo, wish I could."

Gohan hung his head in defeat and looked as if he very much wanted to cry then sat down on the first row of bleachers. Mirai, still very pale, sat beside him. The rest of the class just stared at the two, trying to figure out why they were so upset before shrugging it off and taking a seat on the higher rows of bleachers.

"Okay! Let's take attendance while we wait for the little kids, shall we?" Krillin called attendance, just like everyday. Not long after he finished, two very harassed looking teachers and three sympathetic looking ones walked in with their classes behind them.

When the Terrors walked in they immediately spotted their brothers. Two cries of "Gohan" and one of "Mirai" sounded as they race over to where the two boys sat. When they walked up, they noticed how upset Gohan was. Gosen frowned, him being upset was really killing her sugar high. Stupid teachers didn't learn their lesson last time and gave them sugar.

She pulled on his pant leg and looked up into his eyes with a concerned look on her face. "Nii-chan, what's the matter?"

Gohan looked at her and sighed. He lifted her up and sat her in his lap, "Nothin' for you to be concerned about, Gosen." He flashed a shaky smile which made her smile a wide, happy smile. The kind of smile that was extremely contagious. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Squirt, I needed that." He looked down to see Goten bouncing on his toes and smiling just as wide as his sister. "Have you two had sugar?"

"Not a lot! Just one cookie!" Goten defended.

Gohan sighed before scooping up his other sibling and sitting him beside his sister. "Okay you two. You are to behave yourselves, and that goes for you too, Trunks."

"Okay, Nii-chan!" the twins sang before climbing onto their brother's shoulders. Trunks rolled his eyes at their antics and sat on the bleachers between the two teenagers.

"Okay Everyone! If I can have your attention please! Allow me to introduce, the world champion and savior of the world," _Dende don't let them have heard the sarcasm, _"Mr. Satan!" All the students, except the saiyans and Videl, went nuts as Mr. Satan stepped out in front of the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the room and held up a victory sign and that seemed to fire up the students even more.

Krillin walked over and sat next to Gohan. Somehow he knew he would have to help restrain him before the end of the oaf's speech. Gohan was glaring heatedly at the man in front of him. Unfortunately for Krillin, the first two sentences out of Hercule's mouth made Gohan's glare turn murderous and all the others in the group matching his expression. What did he say?

"I have it on good authority that the mysterious fighters of the Cell Games have decided to enter this years World Martial Arts Tournament! But still no word about that coward Goku Son!"

Goten and Gosen almost attacked him but Gohan caught their arms before they could get away. They didn't know their parents but they had heard Gohan's stories and they knew that their dad was _not_ a weak coward. Krillin had his hand wrapped around Gohan's arm but he knew it wasn't enough to hold him back if Gohan really wanted to kill Hercule.

The rest of Hercule's speech went by and he didn't say anything too bad. Until the end. "Now if anyone knows anything about that coward Goku Son—"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INSULTING HIM!" Gohan shouted, unable to contain himself any longer. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT GOKU SON WILL BE COMPETING IN THE TOURNAMENT AND THAT OUGHT TO HAVE YOU SHAKING WHERE YOU STAND! HE IS A HUNDRED TIMES THE WARRIOR YOU'LL EVER BE AND YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE IN HELL OF BEATING HIM!"

"I don't know who you think you are, kid, but—"

"I'M HIS SON!" Gohan was on his feet, he had let go of the twins and they stood at his sides. All three Son siblings had a murderous aura around them. "And not only is he a hundred times the warrior you'll ever be," Gohan's dangerous and icy voice was quiet but seemed loud in the silence of the gym, "but he's a hundred times the person." With that, Gohan turned and stormed out of the gym, the twins at his heels.

"Mr. Satan," Krillin's voice was dangerously calm, "with all your boasting and insulting, you have made a lot of very dangerous enemies. Every single one of them are competing in the World Tournament and every single one of them is strong enough to swat you away like Cell did. I am going to let it slide this time because I have a responsibility to Gohan but if I ever hear you insult Goku Son again, I will personally see to it that your deepest secret is revealed to the world. Mirai, can you make sure everyone stays in here until the bell rings while I go make sure Gohan and the twins are all right?"

"Sure, Krillin. Tell Gohan we'll have a good spar after school if he still needs to let of some steam."

"Will do." Krillin turned around and left the gym after Gohan.

Mirai turned to look at the dumbfounded Hercule and couldn't help but smirk. Hercule finally seemed to recover himself and looked over at Mirai. "Goku Son isn't set to enter the Tournament. Why did that kid say he was?"

"Because Goku is, but under an alias. I'm not telling you what it is but I can tell you that you had better be ready to surrender your title."

Mr. Satan's chest puffed out. "No one can defeat the savior of the world!" he announced.

"Too bad you're not one," Mirai said calmly just seconds before the bell rang. Both he and Trunks smirked before turning and leaving the dumbfounded class and astonished Hercule behind them.

**Still Friday, End of History Class Leading Into Lunch:**

"Hey, cuties!" Erasa leaned forward and poked the boys' shoulders. They still could not figure out how _Erasa_ was in A.P. History. Who knows, maybe she's secretly smart. They turned around to look at the bubbly blonde. "Do you guys want to eat lunch with us today?"

Sharpner leaned over to whisper angrily in Erasa's ear. "Why are you asking them to eat with us? You know what happened in gym, what will people say when they see the two Hercule Haters eating lunch with us."

Erasa leaned over to whisper back to Sharpner, neither knew that both Gohan and Mirai could hear every word. "Because, Sharpner, I want to talk to them and ask them about _why_ they don't like Mr. Satan and I think Videl has some questions too." Sharpner blinked at her. _Maybe she is secretly smart. _She turned back to Gohan and Mirai who were quietly conferring with each other in a language neither Sharpner or Erasa understood.

"_**—you know we can't**_."

"_**But what if we ate same place as usual and then went to talk to them? I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we gave them answers to their questions?**_"

Mirai frowned, Gohan had a good point. "_**Fine, we'll go talk to them after we eat, but only after!**_"

Gohan smiled triumphantly before turning a sheepish smile to Erasa. "Um, well, we can't sit with you guys when we eat because we have really weird eating habits that makes most people loose their appetites but we can come sit with you after we eat since you probably only wanted to question us about the gym thing."

Erasa smiled happily. "That's just fine, but I doubt you eat worse than Sharpner."

The two demi-saiyan best friends looked at each other. "You'd be surprised." Just then, the bell rang eliciting a pained groan from both boys. They stood and took off to the roof to eat.

A few minutes later, Gohan and Mirai exited the building to have several people glaring angrily at them. Erasa smiled happily and waved them over. Both boys shrugged and, with a 'let's get this over with' mentality, walked over to the small group.

"So," Erasa started when they sat down, "why don't you two like Mr. Satan."

They sighed in unison. "You want to take this one, or should I?" Mirai asked.

Gohan sighed again. "I'll answer. I figure it would be kind of obvious. After all he's said about my dad. I didn't particularly _like_ Mr. Satan because I never really believed _he_ beat Cell."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when Mr. Satan walked into the ring at the Cell Games the only time we saw, he was swatted away like a fly."

"But you heard his explanation for that! He tripped and sent himself out of the ring!"

"Do you really believe that, Erasa? That rock-face had to have been _at least_ twenty feet away, can he jump that high, Videl? Have you ever _seen_ him jump that high?" Videl opened her mouth, then closed it. She _hadn't_ ever seen him jump that high and she seriously doubted he _could_. "And he left himself open enough that Cell could land that blow before he touched him, so how could Mr. Satan have defeated him in one blow like he says?" Again Videl opened her mouth to counter but closed it again, his answer was just too _logical_. "So, if my theory is correct, then your father took the hard earned credit of beating Cell from the person who really did beat him." All three of them looked at him, stunned, that was a pretty good reason to dislike Hercule, especially if you added repetitive insults to his father.

"Well, what makes you think your dad can beat my dad?"

"Because my dad was champion back when the world's best fighters actually participated in the World Tournament _and_ my dad _has_ saved the world, more than once."

"What do you mean 'when the world's best fighters actually participated'? The world's best fighters do participate in the World Tournament!"

"Really? How many former competitors, from _before_ the destruction of Papaya Island at the 23rd World Tournament, compete in the Tournament now? What about from the other bipedal species on the planet that used to compete, or the people that fought in other fighting sports. What about King Chapa? The Champion that, before he fought my dad, won the championship_ without being touched by a single opponent_. There are a lot more that I can name, but I won't."

"You said your dad saved the world more than once. Name them."

"There are a lot of times that you don't know about and don't _need_ to know about but I'll name two. Demon King Piccolo and when the sa—aliens came."

"Sa what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing!"

"You were going to say saiyans weren't you! Admit it!"

"No I wasn't! I was going to say..." Gohan glanced around, desperately trying to find something else to say. "Uh..."

"You were! So that _is_ what they called themselves! Why were you trying to keep that from me? Do you know why the new heroes call themselves saiyans? Do you Gohan?" Videl leaned forward, knowing she had him. Gohan was on the verge of cracking and she knew it. There was nothing Mirai could to to save his friend except.

"Crap, Gohan! We have to finish those plans for the project Mom gave us!"

"Wha...Oh, that's right! Sorry, Videl I have to go!" Both boys got up and high tailed it out of there.

Videl glared at their retreating forms. "I will figure you out Gohan Son. Mark my words." That's when the bell rang.

**Friday, After School, Police Station**

Videl sat at one of the terminals, searching the database for anything and everything to do with saiyans. She clicked on a link that was supposed to be pictures of the two aliens. A picture filled the screen and in it were two people. On was giant, bald, and extremely muscular. He wore what looked like a black speedo some kind of armor over his chest, a furry, brown belt was positioned snugly around his waist. The man beside him is what held her attention. He looked exactly like Vegeta Briefs, Bulma's husband. She examined the picture. Yep, it was him, it _had_ to be.

Videl frowned. She had always known there was something weird about him. He comes from nowhere, marries the richest woman on the planet, and takes her name. Videl had always wondered about that. Maybe the saiyans didn't have last names or something. It would make since.

Then another thought struck her. _If Mirai's dad is saiyan, that would make _him_ a saiyan. Could he be one of the two new 'superheroes'? That would make Gohan the other but why would Gohan be a saiyan? But wait, that doesn't make since either. Mirai can't be that saiyan's son because he would have already been born. That's the only thing that doesn't fit. Maybe Vegeta is his step dad or something? But that doesn't fit either, he looks too much like Trunks to only be his half brother. Ah, my head hurts from all this thinking._

groaned and held her head in her hands. She came to a decision. She would ask Gohan. Gohan didn't seem to be as capable at avoiding questions as Mirai was so maybe if she got him alone she could get him to tell her all about this stuff! Videl smiled at her new plan and walked over to one of the phones and dialed the number to Capsule Corp.

After a couple of rings, Bulma Briefs' voice sounded through the phone. "Hello, this is Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs. I was wondering if I could talk to Gohan. I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Sorry, hon, Gohan's not home right now. Who is this? I'll have him call you back when he get home."

"This is Videl. He doesn't have my number, so if you could give me a guess as to when I could call..."

"Oh, Videl. Well, he's out in the mountains training so I don't know when he'll be back. Um...oh! I can just give you his cell number. I don't know if he'll answer it but it's the best I can do. Do you have pen and paper ready?"

"Hang on just one second, Mrs. Briefs."

"Call me Bulma."

Videl smiled as she pulled out a post-it note and a pen. "Okay, I'm ready."

"The number is 2725564." (Random numbers people)

"Thanks, Bulma. Well, I guess I better try this number."

"Okay, bye, Videl."

"Bye."

Videl hung up and dialed the number Bulma gave her. The phone rang for a while before she heard a voice on the other end, yelling at someone else. "Guys, stop for a second! I have a call!" There was some kind of response before, "Hello, this is Gohan. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Gohan."

"Videl?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about and I would rather do it in person." There was a gulp on the other end.

"Really, what about because I'm training the twins right now."

"Well, could I come out there? It would make this a lot easier." She spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster.

There was another gulp on the other end and when Gohan answered he sounded really nervous. "Well, um, well...I guess you could, um, come out here, but it's a, um, long way from the city."

Videl smiled, she had him right where she wanted him. "Where, I'm sure it can't be _that_ far."

He sighed. "The 439 Mountain Area?" he sounded unsure, like he was waiting for her to blow her top and scream at him.

"Wow! That is a long way! That has to be at least five hours from the city. How come you're not heading home right now so you don't miss dinner?"

"Well, being Bulma Briefs' godson has its advantages. How about you give me somewhere to meet in the city and we can talk there?"

"That sounds great! How about the park?"

"Perfect. See you in a minute, Videl." There was a click and the connection was severed.

"I've got you now, Gohan Son." She sounded dangerously like those female super villains in the movies.

Chapter 6

**Friday, After School, Satan City Park:**

Gohan stepped hesitantly into the clearing that he knew Videl was in. "Videl!" he called.

She turned around, shocked that Gohan had found her. "Hey, Gohan. How did you find me?"

"It's a trick my dad taught me."

Videl crossed her arms. "I thought your dad was dead; how is he competing in the World Tournament?"

"It's complicated. I could explain it to you but, like the story about the Z Warriors, you wouldn't believe it." He walked further into the clearing and sat down, patting the grass beside him to silently ask Videl to join him. She sat.

"Do you know who the two town superheroes are? Why they call themselves saiyans?"

"Yes and yes."

Videl waited for him to go on, when he didn't, she glared at him. "And? Who are they?"

"Mirai and myself."

Videl nodded, she had expected that. "Why do you call yourselves saiyans?"

Gohan sighed. "You know what the saiyans are, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, Mirai and I are saiyan, well half saiyan anyway."

"How? When the saiyans both of you would have had to have been five. And it's obvious that Trunks and Mirai are not just half-brothers."

"My dad was sent to this planet when he was a baby for reasons I can't explain just yet and grew up here. He met my mom and later had me. That story is a like the one about the Z Warriors. How Mirai is Bulma and Vegeta's kid, and he is their kid, is another."

Videl frowned but went on to the next question. "So your dad is saiyan?" A nod. "What about your mom?"

"Mom's human. So's Bulma," he added, just in case she asked..

"Do you know who those Gold Fighters were? From your first day?" she paused, a thought occurring to her. "Are you two the Gold Fighters too?"

Gohan sighed. "Yes, but I think that's enough questions for one day."

"I don't! How did you turn your hair gold? And your eyes teal? And move so fast the _cameras_ couldn't see you?" Almost as an afterthought, she asked, "How strong are you?"

"Those are hard questions to answer." He sighed. "I'll tell you what, if you find me at the Tournament, I'll answer any question you have."

"You're competing?" Videl looked at Gohan for a moment, shocked. He nodded. A slow smirk crossed her face. "I guess we'll find out who's the strongest in the Junior Tournament then. But I have one request," she waited for Gohan to nod before she continued, "teach me how to fly."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

"Teach me how to fly."

Gohan frowned. "Why?"

"Why?" Gohan nodded. "I've always wanted to fly. It seems so peaceful up there."

"I'm teaching the twins this weekend, if you want to learn, come down to Mt. Paozu tomorrow." Videl nodded and stood. Then Gohan processed something she said. "Wait, did you say _Junior_ Tournament?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Everyone under eighteen has to compete in a separate tournament."

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "We have to compete in a tournament with _kids_?"

"Well, yeah, but some of those kids are older than you by four years."

"So? We could hurt someone!" Gohan let out a long, tired breath. "Well, that tournament is just going to be a waist of time for us saiyans."

"Well, there is a way to compete with the adults. See, the World Tournament staff decided that they would let the top six in the Junior Tournament try for the Adult Tournament, with parental consent of course. The top six will be allowed to punch the machine just like the adults and if they place, they place."

"Oh, that won't be a problem then. Bye, Videl. I have to go get the twins so we can go back out. I promised we'd stay up there for the night."

"Is that safe?"

"We're saiyans, Videl. Nothing out there can hurt us." Gohan smirked at Videl's shock before leaving the clearing.

**Saturday, Mt. Paozu:**

"Okay, guys. I have a friend coming over today so don't show off your strength too much. Okay?"

"Okay, Nii-chan!" they chorused.

"Are they going to be taking flying lessons with us, Nii-chan?" Gosen asked.

"Yes, she is. She should be here soon so how about we do some sparring until then? I don't think you guys have really trained your super saiyan transformation so how about we work on that?"

"Okay!" they sang before turning into super saiyans along with Gohan.

Their spar had been going on for nearly an hour when they heard a jet copter in the distance. They all flew up into the air so Videl could find them more easily. Gohan cupped his hands in front of his mouth and yelled, "VIDEL!" The yellow jetcopter turned in the air and started toward them. The son siblings landed followed closely by Videl. Gohan walked over to her as Videl capsulized her vehicle. "So, Videl, you ready to learn how to fly?"

Videl smiled. "Yes I am."

Gohan smiled and walked to the middle of the clearing. Videl stood next to the two four-year-olds feeling a little out of place. "Okay, flying is pretty simple. All you have to do is use your chi to push yourself off the ground and in whatever direction you want to go."

"What's chi?"

All three pairs of saiyan eyes turned to Videl. Gohan looked at he with a shocked expression, Goten with a mildly confused and oblivious expression, and Gosen's expression clearly questioned her intelligence. "You know, Videl, chi. Um, it's...um..."

Gosen held her hand out, palm up, and formed a small white ball in her palm. "This is chi."

Videl blinked at the blindingly bright ball. "But that's a trick."

"It's not a trick, Videl. It's chi," Gohan informed her.

"If that's chi, then I don't have it!" she snapped.

"Every living thing has chi, Videl." Gohan frowned. "Guys, I have to teach Videl about chi. While I do, try to concentrate your chi and fly, okay?"

"Okay!" they sang.

Gohan sat and motioned for Videl to do the same. "Okay, Videl, the first thing you need to learn is how to locate your chi." Videl nodded, her face set in determination. "Now close your eyes," Videl did as she was asked. "Concentrate on finding your center; focus on that pulsing. Got it?" Videl nodded, trying to keep her focus. "Now pull at it. Pull it from your center, up your torso, down your arm, and just above your palm." She did as she was told and was shocked at how tiring it was. "Now open your eyes." Videl opened her eyes to see a small, blue ball floating in her palm. The moment she saw it, she lost her concentration and it disappeared. She gasped for breath, her arms felt like jelly.

"Wow...that was..." she gasped out.

"Impressive," Gohan finished. "You found your chi a lot faster than I thought you would. I think it took Krillin a few hours to do what you just did and you did it in only a few minutes."

"All right so flying's next, right?"

She started to stand up, only to be stopped by Gohan's hand. "Not so fast, Videl. You still need to be able to control it and strengthen it enough so you can use your chi without exhausting yourself. Take a break, we'll continue after you rest for a while." Videl nodded before laying on her back to rest.

Gohan walked over to see how the twins were fairing. Gosen was floating in the air and looking down at Goten who was...jumping? "You're not trying to hop, Goten!" Gosen reprimanded in a patronizing voice. Goten stopped jumping and looked up at her.

"Use your chi, Squirt." Goten blinked at him before his mouth fell open in an 'o' shape. He nodded before setting his face in concentration and, after a couple of seconds, he floated into the air. "Good job, Goten. How long have you been in the air, Gosen?"

"A couple of minutes, I guess." she smiled proudly before flying around the clearing, keeping low in case she fell. Goten decided to follow her example except he took to a higher altitude.

Not too long after, Goten lost his concentration. "AH!" he fell to the ground and rolled over. His lip pouted out and his eyes watered.

Gosen landed beside him and frowned. "What are you crying for, Goten? That couldn't have hurt as much as when Uncle Vegeta back handed you threw the gravity room wall and you didn't cry then."

Goten shuddered at the memory, his tears forgotten. "I forgot about that." He grinned broadly. "Aunt Bulma was _real_ mad at him after that."

Gosen grinned too. "Yeah, and then she had Grandma Bunny fix us all some cookies."

"They were really good cookies too!"

"Of course they were! Now let's get back to practicing!"

Still grinning, the twins jumped into the air, slowly flying higher and faster as they mastered flying at an unbelievable rate."

**Lunch Time, Mt. Paozu:**

"Goten! Gosen!" The two stopped flying around and turned to their brother. "Can you two go catch some fish and meet up at the house?"

"Sure, Nii-chan!" they yelled back before flying off toward a nearby lake.

"Is it safe to let them go off on their own?" asked a concerned Videl.

"Yeah, I'll know if anything they can't handle comes their way."

"How?"

"Same way I found you at the park."

The twins landed at the shore of the lake before diving in. Seconds later, fish the size of a small house were being deposited on the shore. Once there were four giant fish on the shore, Gosen called to her brother. "I think that's enough!" She climbed out of the lake before flaring her chi just enough to dry herself off. Goten jumped out of the water and did the same.

"Can we eat now?" Goten whined.

"No, Goten. We have to take the fish up the the house and take the scales and stuff off."

"Then we can eat?" he asked.

"Then we can eat," she agreed. Goten beamed and grabbed two of the fish before flying off to the small house located in the 439 Mountain Area. They got to work on cleaning the fish and were nearly finished when Gohan and Videl walked into the large clearing the house sat in.

Videl looked at the small house that sat beside four giant, cleaned fish. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, the presence of a house in such a secluded place that was so far from any city, or the shear size of each of the four fish. She decided it was the fish.

"Why did you get so much fish? Most of that will go to waist! See, I told you not to send them to catch our lunch!"

"It's okay, Videl. You'll understand why they caught so much, and why Mirai and I eat on the roof instead of with everyone else, when you see us eat."

Videl blinked at him. "You eat _that_ much? But it only took you a few minutes to come out after the program yesterday!"

"Just wait and watch." He walked over to help the twins cook the four fish with chi.

A couple of minutes later, Videl stood, watching in a mixture of awe and disgust as the three half-saiyans ate. She couldn't believe anyone could eat so much or so fast. When they finished, only the small portion Gohan had cut off for Videl was left and Goten was eying it hungrily.

"Aren't you going to eat, Videl?" Gosen asked, concerned.

Videl looked at the small portion in front of her and her stomach churned. "Yes, Gosen, she is. I'm not going to continue teaching you about flying until you've eaten, Videl; you need the energy." Videl sighed but ate her lunch.

"Nii-chan, can Goten and I go back home and play with Trunks since we can fly?"

Gohan frowned. "I don't know, guys. You guys have mastered flying pretty well but I don't know how discreet you two can be and I don't want anyone seeing you. Besides, Bulma would have my head if I let you guys fly to town alone."

"Then can we go to Uncle Krillin's to play with Maron?"

Gohan looked at their pleading faces and sighed. "Okay, but you better call me when you get there. I'm going to call ahead so they're expecting you."

"YAY!" they cheered before taking to the air and shooting off toward Kame House.

"AND CALL NIMBUS IF YOU GET TIRED ON YOUR WAY THERE!" he yelled to their retreating forms.

"Okay, Nii-chan!" Gosen's yell sounded quiet because of how far away they were.

Gohan sighed before he pulled out his saiyan proof cell phone and dialed the number for Kame House. "Hello, Kame House," 18's slightly annoyed voice sounded over the line.

"Hey, 18. The twins are on their way over there. I was just calling ahead so you know. Oh, and can you make sure they call when they get there so I know they got there all right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Is Trunks coming too?"

"He wasn't with me but he'll probably head that way when he senses the twins going." When Gohan finished, he heard a click and sighed. He closed his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "Well, good-bye to you too," he muttered sarcastically before turning to Videl.

Trunks flew up beside the twins as they rocketed toward the turtle hermit's house. "You guys going to Kame House?"

"Yes! We got bored cause Nii-chan was teaching some girl named Videl about chi after he told us how to fly." Gosen crossed her arms and glared in front of her.

"Yeah, but flying is easy so we didn't need much help," Goten added, oblivious to his sister's mood change.

Trunks wasn't so oblivious so he tried to think of something to distract her. His face lit up with an idea. "Hey, do you guys want to go on a Dragonball hunt? Like our parents used to?"

Gosen perked up, "That sounds fun!" She frowned. "But we need the Dragon Radar and we told Nii-chan we were going to Uncle Krillin's. We have to call when we get there."

"That's okay, I'll just go home and get the Radar and you guys go ahead to Kame house. Call Gohan and see if Maron wants to come. Then sneak off when no one's paying attention."

"Okay!" Goten responded.

"But what if Uncle Krillin starts looking for us? He can sense chi you know."

Trunks frowned. "Tell him you're going home and ask if Maron can come too, if she wants to come."

Gosen nodded and Goten beamed. "See you in a minute, Trunks!" They parted ways.

Soon after, the twins landed on the beach at Kame House. "MARON!" they yelled, deciding not to go inside after what happened last time. Aunt 18 hadn't been happy with them after _that_ particular incident.

Little Maron ran outside to meet her friends, smiling. "Hey Goten! Hey Gosen! Is Trunks coming too?"

"Maron, do you want to go Dragonball hunting with us? Trunks went back home to get the Radar," Gosen whispered.

Maron thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yes! How are we going to get away?" Maron whispered back.

Just then, 18 walked out. "Gosen, your brother said to call him when you arrived." She turned and walked back inside after she delivered her message.

"Okay!" she called. She looked back at Maron. "I'll tell you the plan when I come back out." She ran past her friend to call Gohan.

"Wanna spar?" Goten asked.

"Sure."

The two stood facing each other and, just before either moved, Krillin landed on the beach with grocery bags in his arms. "Hey, guys."

"Daddy!" Maron cheered. Goten ran over and took some of the bags so Krillin could see where he was going.

"Thanks, Goten," Krillin said. "What are you doing here? I felt you and Gosen fly over here, congrats on learning finally."

"We came over to see if Maron wants to come play 'cause Trunks made up a game but we need four people to play," Gosen announced as she came outside.

"Sure, she can go with you guys if she wants. We already taught her to fly so it shouldn't be a problem as long as you stay close."

"How did you hear about this game Trunks made up if you were at Mt. Paozu with Gohan?"

"We ran into Trunks on the way here and he told us about it then."

"Yeah, they did, hon. Then Trunks left back to Capsule Corp."

18 frowned before nodding her consent and going back inside. The twins beamed. "Yay! Come on, Maron!" They jumped into the air followed closely by Maron.

Rather than going to Capsule Corp. though, they met Trunks about a mile before they reached CC they ran into Trunks. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Where's the first one?"

Trunks pointed south. "About twenty miles that way."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Maron shouted before blasting off in the direction Trunks pointed.

**About Five Hours Later:**

The Three Terrors and Maron sat in front of the seven Dragonballs. "So...what are we gonna wish for?" Maron asked as she stared at the seven orange balls that held red stars inside them.

"I don't know..." Goten answered.

Gosen turned to Trunks, "This was your idea. What wishes did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, it was just something to do."

"I know!" Maron announced, sitting up. The other three turned to her. "What if we wish that all the Z Warriors and their families were saiyan? Daddy's always complaining about how it's unfair because saiyans are naturally stronger than humans and he has to fight them in the tournament."

Gosen looked up, thinking. "Yeah!" Goten cheered, "That sounds good! Then it'll be more fun when we spar!"

"They'll still have to train to catch up with us, Goten," Trunks reminded him. "And we'll have to wish that the Z Warriors and their families were saiyan. We can wish our tails back with the second wish. What do you think, Gosen?"

"What about Mommy? I never met her but Nii-chan says she wasn't saiyan and I don't think the dragon would make her saiyan when we make the wish because she's dead."

"Then we wish that all the Z Warriors and their families, dead or alive, were saiyans."

"'And their spouses and kids' rather than 'and their families'," Gosen corrected. That way it doesn't include Grandma Bunny or Uncle Krillin's parents or people like that. And we have to say except Piccolo because we don't want him turning from a namekian to a saiyan."

"Okay." Trunks smiled and stood.

"Tru-unks! I wanna call the dragon!"

"Call him together," Gosen instructed, not wanting an argument to start.

Both boys nodded and Goten stood up beside his lavender haired friend. "Arise Shenron!" they yelled together. The Dragonballs began to glow bright orange and then the sky turned black. Soon after, a giant bolt of lightening connected the sky and the Dragonballs. The lightening began to change shape and then color until a giant dragon floated above them looking extremely intimidating.

"**Choose your words carefully as you speak. I will make two of your wishes true.**"

"I'm making the wish," Gosen announced, "so neither of your boneheads mess it up." Both Trunks and Goten glared at her but didn't object. They enjoyed angering her as much as Goku enjoyed angering Chichi. Gosen ignored their glares and looked up at Shenron. "I wish all the Z Warriors and their spouses and kids, dead or alive, except for the namekians, were saiyans!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "**It is done. What is your second wish?**"

"I wish all the saiyans, dead or alive, had their tails!"

Again, Shenron's eyes glowed red. Four pained cries filled the air. "**It is done. Goodbye.**" With that, the dragon disappeared back into the Dragonballs and the Dragonballs floated into the sky before darting off in different directions.

All four of the kids had their hands where their tails had grown, at the very bottom of their back, and were crying out in pain. After a couple of minutes, it subsided and they all examined their tails happily.

**Mt. Paozu:**

"OW!" Gohan shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping up off the ground with his hands over where his tail used to be. His cry frightened many nearby animals as well as Videl. "OW! OW! OW!" he continued like that for several minutes with Videl watching in confusion. He stopped jumping around and rubbed his sore backside. "SO THIS IS WHAT THEY SUMMOND SHENRON FOR! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" he yelled into the air. He looked behind himself to examine his regrown appendage. "Well, I did kinda miss my tail..."

"GOHAN YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Videl shouted.

Gohan reached up to rub his ears. "Yes, all saiyans do. Mine was cut off a long time ago but apparently _something_," he growled the word, "caused it to grow back. And so help me Dende when I get my hands on those somethings they are dead!" He turned to Videl. "Come on, Videl, let's get to Capsule Corp. and get this sorted out."

**The Lookout:**

A groggy Dende wander over to the side of the Lookout. He had just been enjoying a nice, long, and well-earned nap when Gohan's shouting something about help had woken him up. He looked over the side to Mt. Paozu where he knew he would find his friend. He blinked when he saw him. "PICCOLO!"

Piccolo appeared at his side in seconds. "What is it Dende?"

Dende looked back at him. "We might a bit of a problem." Dende searched the Earth for each of the Z Warriors, all of them had saiyan tails. "Scratch that. We have a HUGE problem! What are we gonna do Piccolo?" Dende stared at the Earth, wide-eyed.

"What is it Dende?"

Dende looked back at him. "All of the Z Warriors, except you, have saiyan tails. So do their wives and kids."

Piccolo sighed. "I'll go blow up the moon."

**Capsule Corp.:**

"AH! VEGETA! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?" Bulma's voice filled CC.

"I DON'T KNOW, WOMAN! I THINK THE BRATS SUMMONED THE DRAGON! MAYBE THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Vegeta yelled back.

He was pleased rather than mad for the first time in a long while; he had his tail back. He figured the brats had something to do with it and Bulma would make him punish them for it. He would go easy on them, giving him his tail back even made up for the pink armor...almost.

"IF THE TERRORS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS I WILL KILL THEM!" Mirai's voice added in.

**Kame House:**

"Krillin," 18's voice sounded like she was barely controlling anger, "why do I have a tail?"

"I don't know! Why do I have a tail?"

Roshi walked into the kitchen where the couple stood talking. "Hey! You guys have tails! I wonder if it has something to do with Shenron's summoning."

"Someone summoned Shenron?" the two exclaimed together.

"Yeah, at least I think that's why the sky blacked out for a few minutes."

"I'm going to kill those kids!" 18 growled.

"Hon?" Krillin asked hesitantly. "How about we go to Capsule Corp. and find out what happened?"

**Yamcha's Place:**

**(A/N: I probably could have mentioned this earlier but Yamcha is married in my fic. He also has an infant, about 8 months old. His wife's name is Emily and their daughter is Abby.)**

"Yamcha," Emily's voice sounded like she was about to have a panic attack, "why do we have tails?"

"It probably has something to do with Shenron's summoning," Yamcha spoke in a soothing voice. "Calm down and I'll go talk to the gang to see what happened."

"I'm coming too. I don't want to have to sit around and wait to find out."

Yamcha sighed, he wasn't up to arguing about it. "Okay, go get Abby and I'll carry you to Capsule Corp. Everyone else is headed there."

**Tien's Place:**

**(A/N: Tien and Launch are married, no kids.)**

"TIEN!" a blonde Launch shouted.

Tien ran into the room, Chiaotzu not far behind. "You have a tail too?" Tien asked. "Something tells me that this has something to do with the dragon's summoning. Come on, I'll take you to Capsule Corp."

"You had better!" Launch shouted.

**Capsule Corp., About An Hour Later:**

All the Z Warriors and their immediate families (except Gohan, Mirai, and the four reasons for the current predicament) stood in the nature dome of Capsule Corp., waiting. Piccolo had already destroyed the moon and they waited for Mirai and Gohan to return with the Terrors (Maron had officially been dubbed a Terror by the adults) so they could find out what exactly they wished for and then yell at them for it.

Vegeta, to everyone's surprise, was smiling. He was the only one that didn't want to kill the Terrors for what they did though he did wonder exactly what they wished for. They stared at the door, waiting for the missing people. Finally, Gohan and Mirai walked in, a squirming child under each of their arms. Mirai had Maron and Goten while Gohan had Gosen and Trunks. Neither looked very happy. That's when Goku's voice filled the air.

"Hey, guys? Um...something happened here in Otherworld and, well, we were wondering what happened...and, um —"

Chichi cut him off. "I WANT TO KNOW WHY GOKU AND I HAVE TAILS! AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" None of the Terrors recognized the voice but they knew by the sound of it that they didn't want whoever it was to be mad and that her being mad meant big problems for them.

"I think we all want to know that, Mom," Gohan announced in a voice that barely concealed his anger.

Videl was looking around, trying to figure out who spoke. "Who is that?" she asked, frustrated.

"That was Mom, Videl. The first person was Dad, they're talking to us from Otherworld via King Kai." Videl stared at him, speechless.

"Who was that?" Chichi asked.

"That was Videl, Mom. She's a friend from school."

"School?" Chichi sounded overjoyed. "You're going to school? And you have girl friends?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly. "MOM! Aren't you forgetting something? You know, tails?"

"SOMEBODY BETTER EXPLAIN THAT NOW!"

Videl leaned over and whispered to Bulma. "I see what you meant now." Bulma turned and nodded to her, a slight smile on her face.

"Well, Gosen, Goten, Trunks, Maron, care to explain?"

They all looked at each other for a moment before Gosen stood up, sporting her best puppy dog face, and looked into Gohan's eyes. "Well, Nii-chan," she used her sweetest, most innocent voice, "we were on our way to Uncle Krillin's to see Maron and we ran into Trunks on the way and Trunks suggested we find the Dragonballs because none of us have ever seen the Dragonballs or the dragon and we wondered what they looked like but when we gathered them we didn't know what to wish for but we didn't want to summon the dragon just to tell him that we only wanted to see him so we were talking about what we could wish for and then Maron said how her daddy was worried about having to fight saiyans like us at the World Tournament so we thought that we could make it fair and wish for all the Z Warriors except Piccolo to be saiyan because Piccolo is already an alien and all and then Goten remembered how you said we used to have tails and Trunks wondered what it was like to have a tail so we used the second wish for that." During her explanation, she moved her puppy dog eyes to everyone in the room. "We didn't think that you all would be upset and we're really sorry if we made you upset." Her lip and voice quivered and her eyes got watery.

Maron, Goten, and Trunks watched in amazement, the only thought on their minds was _Wow, she's a good actress. _Gosen's stare melted almost everyone's anger almost immediately...too bad Chichi couldn't see it. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Come on, Chi, go easy on her." Bulma defended. "She's only four after all and for a four year old those reasons are pretty good. I'll have Vegeta punish them so you don't need to be too rough."

"But why would that effect Chichi and I? We're dead, usually Shenron only grants wishes like that for people that are alive."

"We thought that it wasn't fair that you and Mommy were excluded just in case you came back to life so we told the dragon 'all the Z Warriors dead and alive and their kids and spouses'," Goten answered in a sweet voice.

Gohan sighed. "Well no one can say you guys are stupid that's for sure."

**About Two Months Away in Space:**

A young, saiyan warrior ran into a large throne room. He seemed to have come a long way because he was out of breath. "Mistress!" he panted as he knelt in front of the throne. "We have received intelligence of saiyan life on a planet called Earth."

The woman who sat on the throne's eye lit up. "Oh?" she asked. "And where is this planet?"

"About two months away, but there is a slight problem." His mistress stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "They say it is Prince Vegeta, possibly others."

Her lips formed a tight line,_ that simply will not do_. "Send the twins and their teams. Have them scout then report in. We must know the situation before we act."

Chapter 7

_Over the next two months, Gohan continued to teach Videl about chi and soon she had learned how to control it enough that she could fly. Videl found out that flying was exhausting when you first learn (unless you're a super saiyan) but eventually mastered the art. The twins were put on a two month ban from sweets after the tail fiasco and it will be lifted the day after the Tournament, they await it with anticipation. Eighteen found she already was a SS (she is still as strong as a SS2; explanation at end); Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, had managed to transform as well. (I may go back and put in those scenes but I don't fell like writing them yet.) Roshi is absolutely terrified and wishing he never agreed to fighting in the Tournament. Maron is competing, I don't believe I mentioned that before. There won't be much of Maron fighting as it will be one match in the Jr. Tournament. I think that's __enough for your inside look at the two lost months so on to the Tournament! _

Bulma beamed as she looked at all the Z Warriors, and the Terrors. Her disguises were _perfect_! All they had to do now was wait on Goku and Chichi. She examined each outfit closely in search of any last minute fixes. 18 stood leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. She wore red tights so dark they looked almost black under a navy blue skirt short enough that it allowed her to fight easily in and a shirt the color of her tights that was tight enough to see a glimpse of her figure but not enough that it made her look like a slut. A cloth mask the color of her skirt covered the top half of her face, stopping just above her mouth. She wore a pair of navy, saiyan style boots with red over the toes. Beside her, Maron stood in an identical outfit but with the colors flipped. Krillin wore loose, navy blue pants with a deep red shirt that was skin tight, dark red boots with navy tips, and a navy mask like his family's.

Not far away stood the other three Sons that were there. Gosen had downright refused Bulma's suggestion that she wear a skirt like Maron and 18. She wore an outfit that resembled the ones her brothers wore but with a feminine touch. She wore long, slightly loose, orange pants and a purple shirt. Her saiyan style boots were purple with orange tips. Her brothers wore similar outfits but where hers was purple, theirs was blue and Gohan's shirt was tight enough to be a second skin. Their masks were just like the others' but in orange.

Mirai and Trunks were dressed identically to Gohan and Goten except where the Son brothers' suits were orange, the Briefs brothers' were a neutral green. Their boots were different, however: they were white with gold tips just like their father's. Vegeta's outfit was solid blue but in the same style as his sons'. He wore the same boots he always did.

Tien wore green pants styled like that of the others; a white, sleeveless, skintight shirt; black boots, and a black mask. Chiaotzu was dressed like Tien except his pants were black. Yamcha dressed like the Sons only where theirs was blue, his was black. Piccolo dressed as he always did as he refused to wear any of the saiyan style clothing. Roshi was dressed like he had been when he was Jackie Chun all those years ago.

Suddenly, the head of everyone who knew how to sense chi snapped toward the door. There stood Goku, Chichi, and Baba. "Mom! Dad!" Gohan shouted as he closed the distance between them in seconds. Goten and Gosen examined their parents with wide eyes. They lifted their fingers and pointed to the one of the opposite gender.

"He/she looks like Goten/Gosen!" they blurted at the same time looking absolutely shocked and curious.

Gohan's head turned and he walked back over to them and picked them up before walking back. "Goten, Gosen, meet Mom and Dad. Mom, Dad, Goten and Gosen."

"Those are the little twins I had before I died?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Gohan nodded with a smile on his face. "They got so big!" she exclaimed before grabbing them out of Gohan's arms and saying a random assortment of things about them in a happy voice alternating with saying things she was sorry she missed in a sad voice. Gohan and Goku stepped back and Trunks walked up to them.

"I see what you meant when you said Gosen is like your Mom," he stated frankly. Gohan looked down at him long enough to flash a smile before turning back to watch his mother and siblings.

"Chichi, I know you're excited to meet your babies but you and Goku have to get dressed so we're not late for sign in!" Chichi looked up at her and sat the twins down with a reluctant face. "You'll have a lot of time to get to know the twins after you're dressed. You will too Goku." They went over to Bulma to get their disguises before disappearing into CC to change.

Not long after, Goku and Chichi returned in their costumes. Chichi was dressed identically to Gosen and Goku was dressed like Gohan. "All right, time to go," Bulma announced before leading the group out of the house. The super saiyans transformed before they left, leaving those that couldn't fly to use a jet Bulma had fixed just for the occasion. They had decided this beforehand so as not to give away the fighters' identities with their presence.

The group landed directly in front of the check-in counter. The person sitting there watched them land with eyes as big as saucers. Gohan stepped forward first. "Hello, we're here to sign in."

The lady shook her head before looking up at him. "Name?"

Gohan smirked, he had decided to use the name the media had called him, "Delivery Boy."

She blinked. "That's not a crea—" she cut herself off with a gasp as she realized who he was.

Gohan continued to smirk. "I know, the media never have any creative ideas when it comes to names, do they?"

"Y-y-you're..." she stuttered.

"The Delivery Boy," he finished. "Now, please, sign me in, my friends are starting to get impatient." He glanced over at the glaring Vegeta.

"Yes, yes of course. How old are you, son? I need to know if you're in the adult or junior."

"JUNIOR?" four young voices cried in annoyed unison.

"What a wonderful idea!" Chichi exclaimed. "But it's not quite fair to those young fighters like that Goku all those years ago, is it?"

"Well, there hasn't really been any fighters like little Goku."

"There are four of them right there, six if you count my oldest son and his friend." Chichi pointed to the Four Terrors.

"Well, miss, I'm sorry but rules are rules."

"Don't worry, guys. A friend told me something about the top six being allowed to try for a spot in the adult tournament." The Terrors smiled, pleased for the moment and Gohan turned back to the check-in lady. "I'm 15."

"Junior then. Good luck, maybe you'll place."

Gohan smirked. "There won't be any luck involved." He stepped back and let the others give their names.

"I'm Kakarott," Goku informed her.

"Harpy." Chichi (sorry, I had to)

"Hero, and I'm 15 too." Mirai.

"Prince." Vegeta.

"Baldie." Krillin.

"Eighteen." 18, obviously.

"Triclops." Tien.

"Midget." Chiaotzu.

"Bandit." Yamcha.

"Terror 1!" Trunks.

"Terror 2!" Gosen.

"Terror 3!" Goten.

"Terror 4!" Maron.

"Majunior." Piccolo

"Jackie Chun." Roshi.

"THE Jackie Chun?" the lady asked, incredulous.

"That'd be me. What'd you say to—" **CLANG!**

Chichi glared at him, all mighty frying pan in hand. "Uh...Mom?" Gohan asked nervously. She glanced at him. "You know you can't use that in the Tournament, right?"

"Of course I know that! But that old pervert had it coming!" Gohan sighed, there was no changing his mother.

"O-okay, you're all signed in now. The Junior Tournament starts in a couple of minutes and the punch-o-matic will be brought out shortly after." She watched Chichi nervously. The group merely smiled before walking inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked to where the kids were supposed to meet to participate in the preliminaries for the Junior Tournament. Chichi knelt next to the twins who were smiling at her. "Now you two be careful not to hurt the other kids too much, okay? Your dad and I can't wait to see you fight. Oh! I can't believe I missed four years of my babies' lives!"

They smiled twin Son Smiles. "It's okay, Mommy!" they assured her before giving her a hug.

"We'll come see you guys before the quarterfinals start okay?" Goku gave them a Son Smile of his own. "Come on, Chi, we'll be late." He reached down and ruffled their hair before leaving with the others to go use the punch-o-matic. The twins glared after him while they messed with their hair.

"Come on, Terrors, we have to get in there before they start without us. I sure hope we don't get put up against each other before the real thing starts."

Gosen grinned. "We won't." Gohan looked down at her to ask her how she knew that but remembered that she had trained with Piccolo and Chiaotzu a lot and Piccolo had told him she was pretty good with telepathic skills and that was about the best compliment anyone ever got from the Namek.

"Only to make sure we're not against each other," he ordered.

"I know, Nii-chan!"

**With the Adults:**

They walked toward the area that had been cleared for adults. When they approached, a large group of reporters swarmed them. "Are you the _real_ Cell Games fighters?"

"Yes, we —"

"Did you really think you could beat Cell?"

"Did you not have faith in Mr. Satan?"

"Where did you two get those amazing headpieces?"

"These aren't headpieces," Goku answered, confused. "Their halos, you get them when you die. See—"

"Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped.

"What?"

"Why did you all go to the Cell Games?"

"Why did you send The Delivery Boy out to fight Cell?"

"Why—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta thundered in a very Vegeta like voice. "We went to the damn Cell Games because Hercule Satan in an incompetent idiot and couldn't be trusted to deal with Cell."

"But he did beat Cell! What do you have to say to that?"

"That fool didn't beat Cell, Kakarott's brat did. Now shut the hell up and get out of my way before I blast you all to hell!" The reporters immediately dove out of the way and the gang walked through.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Ve —Prince."

"Yes I did, Kakarott. I learned that from the past few years with the woman," he growled as they stopped in the area where they were to use the punch-o-matic. Everyone stayed away from them as the aura Vegeta and Piccolo radiated was terrifying. They stood calmly beside the machine as they waited for the monks to announce they were to start.  
>"Okay!" the monk in charge shouted. "First, to get an idea of the calibration of the machine, welcome Hercule Satan!" Mr. Satan strode out and gave victory poses as he walked down to the punch-o-matic. He made a big show of hitting the machine. "Wow! Mr. Satan has gotten a whopping 135!" Several cheers sounded from the Hercule Lovers of the group.<p>

Vegeta laughed. "Ha! That oaf can only score that high!" He continued to laugh.

"Well, let's see how you do..."

"Prince. I'll gladly show you how superior I am." He strode in front of the machine.

"Wait! Prince, if you destroy it now we won't get a chance to use it and we might miss the twins' fights!" Chichi objected.

"How about we all go and then you can show everyone how much more powerful you are than them," Krillin suggested, hoping to avoid a fight.

Vegeta smirked. "Sure, Baldie."

"I'll go first. Are you okay with that?" he asked the monk in charge. "If we go first?"

"Uh...I guess so?" his statement sounded more like a question.

Krillin smiled. "Good, so I'm first. Uh...how about we go Eighteen, Jackie, Harpy, Midget, Triclops, Bandit, Kakarott, Majunior, and Prince?"

"Sounds good, Kr —Baldie."

"Kakarott, you know the point of aliases is so as to _not_ let people know our real names, right?" Vegeta asked him.

"I'm trying, V —Prince!" Vegeta only glared at him.

"Okay, I guess I'll start." Krillin walked in front of the machine.

"Hey kid! You know you're supposed to be with the junior competitors, right?" someone shouted.

"I AM NOT A KID! I AM 36 YEARS OLD!" he shouted before turning around and punching the machine lightly...well, it was lightly for him.

"578!" someone shouted in astonishment.

"It can't have uncalibrated so fast." A monk sated in confusion.

"Can you hit again, sir?" Krillin did as he was asked. The screen read '592'. "Um, Mr. Satan, would you mind hitting the machine again as well?"

"OH GET OVER YOURSELVES! BALDIE IS A LOT STRONGER THAN HE LOOKS AND IS FOR SURE STRONGER THAN THAT PHONEY!" Vegeta yelled. He _really_ wanted to upstage Hercule.

"What gives you the right to call me a phoney?" Hercule asked him.

"I was at the Cell Games, weakling. I _saw_ Kakarott's brat kill the damned bug." Everyone stared at him in disbelief, except Hercule whose face had paled.

"But that kid would have had to be eleven at the time!" one of the monks shouted.

"He is a saiyan warrior! It is expected of them to be stronger than you weaklings that call yourselves human."

"What's a saiyan?" Vegeta gave a full out death glare to the man that asked that. The man jumped back.

"If it will make you weaklings shut up, then by all means let the head weakling punch the machine again." Hercule swallowed before doing a victory pose and punching the machine again. The screen read 135 once again. "See, I told you. Now get out of the way and let the _warriors_ punch the machine." Everyone stared in shock as Eighteen scored a '600', Roshi scored a '200', Chichi scored a '547', Chiaotzu scored a '445', Tien scored a '586', Yamcha scored a '454', Goku scored a '722', and Piccolo scored a '674'.

"My turn." Vegeta announced as he stepped in front of the machine.

"You guys _do_ have a spare, right?" Goku asked, trying to be considerate as always.

"Yes, why?" He found out a second later when the machine shot backward and busted into several very small pieces when it hit the concrete wall. "Oh," the monk's eyes widened.

"We're going to watch the brats. We will see you when they win." He turned and led the Z Warriors (and Chichi) to the stadium. They stood at the top but were able to see everything perfectly thanks to their saiyan eyesight.

The blonde announcer that had seen so many spectacular fights jumped onstage. He had just heard about the _actual_ Cell Games fighters being part of the tournament and was ecstatic. _It'll be just like old times! Back when little Goku entered. Oh, I bet he's one of those fighters, especially after I saw those kids with tails. They must be his kids. Oh, I can't wait!_ "Hello everyone and welcome to the Junior Tournament of the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament! We have some amazing young fighters competing today! I have been told that two of them were at the Cell Games with the mysterious fighters, one of which being the young Delivery Boy that battled against Cell himself! Three more are their siblings! Not to mention the young Videl Satan who is nearly as good as her father!" The announcer's voice boomed through the speakers. "First to take the stage is one of the Cell Games fighters, Hero, and Miss Videl Satan!"

The two teens stepped into the stage and turned to face one another. "I know that you're either Gohan and Mirai, so which is it?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You have to be Mirai, then. Gohan isn't so good at flat out lying." They turned to face each other. "Be sure to let Gohan know I'm going to be holding him to his promise."

"BEGIN!" Videl took advantage of Mirai's apparent confusion but the half-saiyan side-stepped her punch.

"Ready to lose, Videl?"

"I'm not the one that's going to lose."

"Would you like it embarrassing or would you rather I let you show off a bit?"

"You're not going to beat me!" Videl spun around and sent a right toward Mirai's face.

"Embarrassing it is then." He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. When she passed the edge of the ring, Mirai turned away because he assumed she'd just fall. Videl didn't fall, however, thanks to Gohan. She floated in the air just past the edge of the stage and brought herself back. She turned around to see Mirai's back to her and her vision gained a red tint to it.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET, HERO!" she shouted, stopping herself at the last second from calling him 'Mirai'. He turned around and was shocked to find her just behind him. She punched him squarely in the jaw an the sound of cracking bones could be heard if you were close enough or had saiyan or namekian hearing. Videl jumped back, cradling her hand and muttering a long string of curses. Mirai lifted her and tossed her out of the ring. She tried to stop herself but realized she couldn't fight with a broken hand.

Gohan strode out of the building the competitors were waiting in and shot Mirai a glare before handing Videl a Sensu Bean. "Eat it," he ordered and turned around, not waiting to see if his order was obeyed. Knowing it was Gohan, Videl put the bean in her mouth and swallowed. Her eyes widened. The pain was gone.

She clenched her hand into a fist and then released it as she walked back into the building behind the other two. "It's healed," she whispered. When she walked in, she looked over to see both Gohan and Mirai watching her. Gohan lifted a hand and motioned for her to come to him.

He waited until she was right beside him to speak. "So, Hero here told me you figured us out. I sure hope you don't tell because you're world is going to be turned upside down by the end of this tournament. I just want to apologize now. We've decided to reveal your father's big secret and it's going to very nearly destroy your life as well."

"I'm still not sure about you knowing who we are but Delivery Boy here seems to think its inevitable. He also thinks you can be trusted with the information. You had better not prove him wrong." Mirai pushed off the wall and went over to congratulate Goten on his quick win and to wish Gosen and Maron luck in their fight.

The girls walked out to the ring happily. They took their places facing each other and could hear people calling this tournament a set up because their _teenaged_ kids hadn't made it but these two _children_ had. "Hey, what do you say we give the audience something to look at? Keep it slow enough they can see."

Maron grinned, she understood her friend's desire to show off and she herself wanted to do the same. "Sounds fun. I say we show those parents just who they're dealing with."

"BEGIN!" the announcer shouted after he had gotten off the stage. He just _knew_ this would be a fight to remember.

Both girls dropped into their fighting stances, Maron's was reminiscent of her father's obviously turtle style stance and Gosen's was a slightly altered version of the one Gohan used when he was her age. Grins appeared on their faces just before they shot forward at an extremely fast but human speed. The spectators that had been calling the tournament a hoax watched in awe along with everyone else as they realized that most of the adult fighters wouldn't have stood a chance against their speed and skill.

Gosen threw a right punch toward Maron's face but the other girl caught it with her left hand before throwing her own right punch at Gosen who mimicked her friend's movement and caught the girl's hand. Gosen brought her left leg up and kneed Maron hard in the stomach causing the girl to release her hand and double over slightly. Taking advantage of Maron's moment of weakness, Gosen swung her around, trying to throw her out of the ring.

Maron, however, wasn't planning on losing so easily. She put her hands on the tile floor of the ring and pushed herself straight up, flipping over as she did so. Gosen didn't plan on allowing the other girl to land smoothly however and sent masenko blast at the falling youth. Maron flew out of the way of the blast but didn't recover in time to block the hard blow Gosen delivered to the back of her head.

She hit the ground hard and watched as Gosen landed not far away, smirking. She glared at the other girl before jumping to her feet and charging. They began exchanging blows, none really connecting when Gosen got an idea. It was a cool trick her brother had taught her though she had no doubt Maron knew it as well. She grinned maliciously at the thought of how she could use it, her saiyan instincts showing themselves in her expression.

Maron noticed her friend's expression and it made her uneasy, Gosen obviously had a new trick up her sleeve, the question was, what? Maron pushed aside the thought as her punch made it through the other girl's defenses but went right through her. Confusion only crossed Maron's mind for a second before she realized it was the use of the afterimage technique.

She jerked her head around and sent out her senses, trying to locate Gosen by sensing her chi or seeing her. The only problem was that the other girl was hiding her chi and Maron could see four Gosens behind her in four different, but vaguely familiar, poses. She tried to put a name on the technique her friend was planning on using when the announcer's voice broke through her concentration.

"And young Terror 2 has just shown expert knowledge of the afterimage technique! This could spell trouble for Terror 4 as it appears Terror 2 is preparing a Kamehameha Wave!" _Terror 2 is preparing a Kamehameha Wave..._the words repeated themselves in Maron's mind and she immediately began moving, trying to be a hard target for her friend whom she still had not found.

Several feet in the air, Gosen smirked. She made sure to move out of Maron's sight range the second the other girl turned her head. She was glad the announcer had shouted about the poses being that of the Kamehameha Wave because it had appeared her friend hadn't been able to identify them, much like being unable to identify the face of someone you haven't seen in a long time. Gosen was satisfied about the technique being identified because she was _not_ performing a Kamehameha Wave and had been depending on panic from her friend for her next plan to work smoothly. She knew panic always disrupted Maron's battle instincts and that was exactly what she wanted.

Gosen grinned broadly as Maron finally got just a little too close to the edge of the ring, the opening she had been waiting for. She phased just in front of the girl, whose back faced outside the ring, and used her shock to send a masenko blast at point blank range just powerful enough to knock Maron out of the ring hard enough that she would hit the ground before she could recover. Gosen, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Mirai all beamed with pride as the announcer shouted Gosen's victory; Piccolo and Vegeta were also proud that their student's victory with the use of strategy _and_ power but neither would ever admit it to witnesses.

Gohan smiled at his sister as she stepped inside with Maron right beside her, both talking about their mistakes and things the other could work on. He smiled as he stepped out the door and walked down the path beside Trunks, his opponent. "No chi blasts, Trunks. Bulma would kill us if we hurt the weaklings watching...I've been spending too much time with your father."

**Up With the Z Warriors (and Chichi):**

Vegeta smirked. "It seems I _have_ taught the boy something about how to act saiyan." He sent a glare to Goku. "If you screw that up Kakarott, I'll kick your ass." Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"My son has become a delinquent!" Chichi shouted with tears in her eyes, then the tears disappeared and she turned on Vegeta. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The others were saved the rant that would have surely followed by the announcer calling for the fighters to begin.

**Back With Gohan and Trunks:**

The second the announcer had yelled "BEGIN!" Trunks had launched himself at Gohan who was guarding himself with obvious ease. This sent Trunks's brain into overdrive...what could he do that would at least give him a chance at winning this match? He considered using Gosen's strategy and trying to confuse the older half-saiyan with afterimages of himself but quickly discarded the idea, Gohan was far smarter and more experienced than Maron and so the same trick was highly unlikely to work on him. But he couldn't keep going like he was now, that wasn't working either. Then Trunks came up with a plan, and it was so farfetched it just might work...

He jumped back from Gohan and pulled his hand back "GALLIC GUN!" he shouted as he sent the attack toward Gohan who immediately countered with a masenko. Trunks masked his power level seconds before letting go of the attack and phasing behind Gohan. The older boy released his attack, not sure if he had accidentally hurt Trunks enough to cause the drastic drop in his power level or not...

That's when he felt like most of his power had been zapped from his body, not all of it but enough to give Trunks an advantage. Immediately knowing what Trunks had done, Gohan brought his left elbow back and smirked as he felt it connect with smooth flesh. The pressure being applied to his tail gone, Gohan felt his power rush back as he turned to face the wide-eyed Trunks who had obviously thought grabbing his tail would have taken _all_ of Gohan's power like his father had told him was the case with most saiyans.

Trunks gulped when he saw the smirk on Gohan's face. "So you're done playing around?" he asked in a voice that reminded Trunks of his father's when Trunks had done something he _really_ shouldn't have during one of his training sessions. "Good, because I am too." Gohan's foot moved so fast that Trunks could barely see it, much less dodge. He went straight up in the air but he wasn't alone long. He felt Gohan's brutal attack hitting him from what felt like every direction at once before he was slammed resolutely into what Trunks hoped was the ground, he would gladly accept defeat if it meant the beating was over with.

"AND THE DELIVERY BOY WINS! WHAT AN AMAZING FIGHT, FOLKS! GIVE IT UP FOR LITTLE TERROR 1 WHO PUT UP ONE HECK OF A FIGHT AND THE WINNER THE DELIVERY BOY!" Cheers erupted from all over the stadium but, even with all that noise going on, Gohan could hear his mother.

"Oh, my baby's become a delinquent! Where did I go wrong?" He could hear tears in his mother's voice but braced himself because he knew it wouldn't last long. His assumption was confirmed when his mother's angry ranting started. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUNG MAN YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! HONESTLY, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF POOR LITTLE TR—TERROR 1 LIKE THAT! HE'S TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU AND NO WHERE NEAR AS EXPERIENCED!" She stopped yelling but Gohan knew that the second he was standing in front of her, she would continue and accent each word with a blow from the all mighty Frying Pan of Doom.

He walked over to Trunks and helped the five year old up before taking him into the competitors' area and giving him a Sensu Bean along with some congratulations for putting up a good fight and a redundant warning that he would be wise to never touch his tail again. And then a small bit of praise for his resourcefulness in battle.

Chapter 9

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE JUNIOR TOURNAMENT SEMIFINALS!" The announcer waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "AND WHAT AN AMAZING ROUND IT PROMISES TO BE! FIRST WE HAVE FIFTEEN YEAR OLD HERO WHO ASTOUNDED ALL WITH HIS EASY VICTORY OVER THE WELL KNOWN VIDEL SATAN! AGAINST HIM WE HAVE FOUR YEAR OLD TERROR 3 WHO BEAT A YOUNG MAN MORE THAN FOUR TIMES HIS AGE IN ONLY ONE HIT! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL READY!" The two demi-saiyans stood facing one another in the ring, both smiling. "FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!"

Both boys dropped into their stances before launching at one another. They disappeared from normal view much to the shock of everyone watching except those that knew the two. Goten got close to Mirai, hoping to use his small size against the older warrior. Goten delivered repetitive blows toward the older saiyan's gut and, while a few were blocked, most made contact as Mirai couldn't compete with the shorter distance Goten's arms had to travel. Mirai pulled his knee up in an attempt to knock the smaller saiyan away so he could deal some damage but Goten planted his feet on the knee, using its momentum along with that of his punch to land a hard blow into Mirai's chin.

Mirai was knock back a little and Goten grinned. His grin faded though when Mirai looked down at him with a smirk. Realizing his mistake, Goten tried to get close to his opponent once more but couldn't get past Mirai's combinations. Goten blocked as many of the punches and kicks that Mirai threw his way as he could but quite a few still made contact and the smaller saiyan wasn't close enough to land blows of his own. Suddenly, he saw a slight opening in Mirai's attack and shot a quick energy attack into the older boy's chest. Knocking him back a step and halting his attack.

Goten shot at him, trying to get close enough to regain an advantage. Mirai expected that though and moved out of the way at the last second and delivered a round house kick to Goten's back, sending him off the edge of the stage which Mirai had been quite close to. Goten hit the ground outside the ring hard, creating a small crater. He popped up a second later and was up on the stage, chattering away at Mirai as the announcer declared the winner and they went back into the fighters' area.

"That was a really fun fight, Mi-Hero!" he quickly caught and corrected himself before he let Mirai's name slip.

"Yeah it was, Terror 3. You should fight like that when we spar, it would make training a lot more fun."

"Not to mention that it's useful against smaller opponents like the Terrors," Gohan added. "It's a good thing Terror 1 didn't think of using that tactic along with the other one. Even if it doesn't drain my energy very much, it still hurts."

"Really?" asked Gosen as she stepped next to her brother to walk out to the ring. "That's good to know." Gohan laughed as they walked, partially listening as the announcer introduced them over the crowd's roar. There was a certain audience member that was yelling louder than the others about her babies fight each other and they better not get too hurt. Gohan smiled and looked up to where the Z Warriors and his mother stood. He stepped up onto the stage, still smiling happily.

"Don't hold back, Squirt. I want to see what you can do."

"Okay, Nii-chan!" she chirped into response before dropping into her stance and putting her game face on. Gohan fell into his stance as well and the announcer called for the match to start but neither fighter moved, still examining one another's stance.

"You've been working on your stance with Piccolo I see. It's pretty good."

"Thanks, Nii-chan. So is yours." She looked up into his eyes and he could see the excited amusement in his eyes. "Solar flare!" she shouted after quickly moving her hands beside her face. Then her power level disappeared. Gohan smiled despite being blinded by the light and masked his power level as well before leaving an after image in his place.

**With the Z Warriors and Chichi:**

"Damn that brat!" Vegeta shouted, covering his now blinded eyes.** Clang!**

"Don't you dare curse at my baby!" she shouted at Vegeta who was now rubbing a very sore bump on his head.

"Yeah, Vegeta. It was a really good plan. I can't sense her energy anywhere down there, and now Gohan's is gone too."

"So they resort to terror tactics?" he growled. "And to not think about Gohan being able to hide himself as well, it was careless!"

"Maybe not." Piccolo answered, examining the ring below with all his senses.

"What do you mean, Namek?"

"She is at an advantage. While her brother can only use his senses, including his chi sense, she can also use telepathy to locate her opponent, something Delivery Boy cannot."

Another shout of "Solar Flare!" came from below.

"So she did think this through," Vegeta responded, examining the ring below as best he could. "That's a pretty good plan," he admitted.

"Yes, it is."

"You can say that again, she seems to be as smart a fighter as he is. She'll be an incredible fighter when she grows up if she keeps at it," Goku added.

"All of the Terrors will, Kakarott," Krillin responded, remembering the alias at the last second.

Goku nodded. "I feel kind of bad for Terror 4," that was the easiest alias for him to remember as he didn't really know who Maron was before that day. "She had to go up against Terror 2 in her first match. At least Terror 2 has a chance at the big leagues if she loses."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine. Your daughter may be one of the smartest fighters, but she's also the weakest in power terms, well beside Maron that is." The others nodded confirmation to Roshi's words before they all turned back to the fight.

**In the Ring:**

Gosen was keeping the ring in an almost constant solar flare with her power level masked. Though she couldn't see or sense her brother, she did know where he was, just like Piccolo said. She would spike her power or make a soft sound at random intervals before making it disappear or returning to absolute silence and occasionally she would send a quick chi blast at Gohan, almost all of which made contact. She took a deep breath, "SOLAR FLARE!" she yelled, only staying in the spot long enough to perform the technique. She didn't move far this time though. She only jumped out of the way of Gohan's chi blast and moved far enough away that he wouldn't recognize her closeness by her smell or hear her breath.

She charged at her brother as fast as she could when he came to check the spot she had yelled from. She grabbed his tail tightly before ramming her full weight into his back, successfully pulling on it hard enough to elicit a loud yelp of pain from her brother. She immediately released his tail and dodged the elbow he shot her way and then the punch that followed. She stayed close to him, sending repeated blows to his gut just as her twin had done to Mirai. Gohan though was much faster than the time traveler and Gosen was slower than Goten so Gohan could block far more punches.

Gosen growled in frustration, it didn't seem that her punches had much effect on her Nii-chan. She brought her feet into the mix, resulting in several more blows landing but they still didn't have much effect. What was the point of landing hits if they didn't effect your opponent? She flipped backward and landed in her stance, breathing heavily. She had wasted a lot of energy trying to hit Gohan and he didn't even look phased.

"Getting tired already, Squirt?" Gohan asked, smirking.

"Maybe!" she shouted back, glaring at him.

"Maybe is it? Well, you certainly look exhausted."

"So, looks can be deceiving!"

"You're pretty smart, you know that Squirt? I'm not going to let you recover so easily though."

Gosen frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gohan only grinned before phasing in front of his sister and sending out a kick to her side, which she blocked, followed closely by a kick to her stomach. She managed to get her hand in front of the kick fast enough to block some of the damage but was not strong enough to stop it. The force of the kick sent her hurtling over the edge of the ring. She quickly recovered and flipped over before trying to stop herself, but didn't succeed until her feet touched the concrete wall, signifying that she was out.

She landed on the ground and through a pout up at her brother. He grinned and walked over to her as the announcer shouted his victory. "That was a good fight, Squirt, and a brilliant plan in the beginning. You probably would have beaten me if you were just a bit stronger. But, please, don't pull my tail again, that _really_ hurt."

She smiled up at her older brother's whining face. "It was supposed to, Nii-chan," she sang, skipping back to the competitors' area.

"WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A SLIGHT INTERMISSION TO GIVE OUR TWO FINALISTS A CHANCE TO REST AFTER THAT AMAZING BATTLE! WE WILL CONTINUE IN FIVE MINUTES!" Gohan smiled. He didn't really _need_ a break thanks to the amazing amount of strength he got from training on his own as well as the repetitive beatings he allowed Vegeta to dish out while he returned the favor. No one else knew how strong Gohan really was but that didn't mean he couldn't lose. If someone like Mirai, Goku, or Vegeta had Gosen's skills and tried her tactic, he would be in serious trouble and he had no doubt that those three weren't certain wins. He was pretty sure he could beat Vegeta if he caught the prince off-guard but wasn't too sure.

He went on to run through possibilities for his fight against Mirai and hoped he knew more about his friend's abilities than he had his sister's. Mirai stayed down in the competitors' area with him, both waiting on their fight to start, but the Terrors went to go stand watch the fight with their parents and Videl went to find her dad and tell him the junior finals were starting so he needed to get ready for the top six's attempt on the punch-o-matic, which he was supposed to watch and cheer on, and the adult competition directly after.

**Up With The Z Warriors, Chichi, and The Terrors:**

"Uncle Prince! Uncle Majunior!" Gosen yelled as she came bounding up at the front of the group, grinning proudly. She had started to yell 'Uncle Veggie' but stopped herself in time and decided to continue on with it. "Did you see my fight?" She had chosen to call on her teachers first as she wanted their opinions on her fights.

"What about mine?" Goten asked as he ran up beside his twin, grinning just as proudly up at their mentors.

Trunks and Maron walked up together, both looking a little upset about their losses. "It's not fair! I had to go up against the strongest of us first!" he whined to his father.

Maron walked over to stand beside her parents with a pout. "Gosen tricked me!" she whined quietly.

"Stop whining, brat!" Vegeta snapped at his son. "A true warrior makes due with what he has. The twins did just fine against much stronger opponents." Trunks pouted. "Don't pout, brat! You're a prince, act like it!"

"Stop being so harsh! He's just a kid!" Chichi yelled at him.

"She's right, Prince, he _is_ just a kid. I bet you used to pout when you were a kid."

Vegeta glared at him. "Pouting is _not_ something a prince does, Kakarott. Be glad I don't teach the brat the way I was taught."

"What did you think of my fight, Uncle Majunior?" Gosen asked Piccolo, enjoying the use of her new names for her 'uncles'.

"You did good, kid."

Gosen beamed, knowing Piccolo wouldn't go into her mistakes but drill them at their next training session. "What did you think, Uncle Prince?"

Vegeta looked up from his argument with Goku to answer her. "Could have done better," he told her before returning to arguing with Goku about how he raised his child. Gosen beamed again, that was about as good as it got with Vegeta.

Trunks pouted again, and muttered under his breath. "That's because she's a telepathic freak." Unfortunately for him, most everyone, excepting Goku and Vegeta whose argument was on the verge of physical violence, Chichi and Krillin who were trying to break up the fight, and Master Roshi who did have saiyan/namekian hearing like the others did.

Gosen glared at him, slight tears in her eyes. "I am _not_ a freak!" she yelled at him before turning and disappearing into the crowd, hiding her power from the others and her mind from Piccolo. Trunks watched her disappear and truly felt bad, he hadn't meant for her to hear it, he was just mad that his dad had complimented her but reprimanded him.

Goku and Vegeta stopped their argument at Gosen's shout and disappearance then looked down at Trunks. Goku's expression was confused, worried, and curious while Vegeta's looked borderline murderous. "What did you do, brat?" he growled at his son. He, like everyone else, had seen that Gosen's shout was directed at Trunks and now she was gone, no one could find Gosen when she didn't want to be found.

Trunks swallowed under his father's glare and opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he couldn't find the words. "Trunks muttered something that was kind of mean because he was upset and it made Gosen upset so she took off," Goten answered, frowning. "We won't be able to find her though, she's too good at hide and seek."

Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at his son but thought better of it. He took a deep, calming breath like Bulma always told him to. "Let's go find her."

"She'll be fine," Goku answered calmly. "Besides, Delivery Boy's fight's about to start."

"Kakarott! She is not her brother! She isn't used to wandering around places on her own! She doesn't even travel to the geezer's house and back alone!"

"Yeah, and she's only four to top it off. Delivery Boy may have been trained to rely on himself at that age but she wasn't put through the same kind of training as he was, she's never been in a situation that she had to prepare for a battle like he used to."

"She is a very smart girl, and a good fighter as well, but she is still a child. I'm going to go try to find her, whether I can or not."

Goku looked confused. He didn't know his child but apparently she wasn't capable of wandering around on her own. While that didn't make any sense to him considering what he saw she was capable of, he nodded. "I'll help too. I don't really understand the importance of it. It wouldn't really hurt to find her."

"What are you people waiting for?" Chichi shouted. "My baby is lost and you are all just standing here talking about it!"

"Hey, where did Maron go?" Krillin asked, looking around for his daughter. "And the boys are gone too. I guess they didn't want to stand around waiting for us to argue this out." He let out a sigh. "Well, at least the three of them are together. Hopefully they'll be able to find Gosen but it wouldn't hurt to help. Let's not tell their brothers, they don't need to be distracted just yet. Let's go." The group of adults split up and went in search for the Terrors, for once worrying about their safety rather than everyone else's.

**With Gosen:**

Gosen sniffled. This day had just gone from good to great to bad to worse. It was like an awful roller coaster. She had avoided all the strangers that asked her if she was okay or looking for her parents. Gohan and Bulma always told her not to talk to strangers when they weren't around. She somehow managed to get into the main tournament building. She walked down the hall and ran into someone she had seen before. She looked up at the taller girl who had black hair and pretty blue eyes, trying to place her.

She finally placed the girl in front of her and knew that she was not a stranger but one of her brother's friends. That meant she could talk to her. "You're one of Nii-chan's friends, right?" she asked in a quiet and teary voice. Her lip quivered a little.

Videl looked down at the girl curiously and immediately placed her. She was Gohan's little sister. "Yes I am, are you looking for him?"

She shook her head. "Nii-chan's fighting."

Videl nodded, she knew Gohan was in the junior finals. "Then are you looking for your parents?"

Gosen shook her head hard. "No! I don't want to go back there right now!"

"Why not?" Videl knelt down to the girl's level, she had obviously been crying as Videl could see the tear trails on her cheeks.

"Trunks was being mean." She reached up and wiped at her eyes and got an irritated frown on her face as she realized that her mask was in the way.

"Dad, can you go on ahead without me? I'm going to take her to get her face cleaned up and then see if she's ready to find her parents then."

"Sure sweet pea, but how do you know her?" Hercule answered, looking down at her and knowing she must be in the same group as the Cell Games fighters.

"I don't really know her but I know her brother. He's in my class and one of the competitors in the junior finals right now."

"Oh," he looked cautiously at the child but she looked like she was just a lost and upset child. "Okay then, sweet pea. I'll just ask them to wait a little while if you don't get back in time for the punch-o-matic."

"I'm sure we'll be back by then, she's one of the six that get a chance at the punch-o-matic so I doubt she wants to miss that."

"She was one of the top six in the junior tournament?" he asked, the girl couldn't be older than five.

"She was a semifinalist actually but she fought another girl her age in the first round of the junior quarters. Then she fought her brother in the semis."

"Oh," Hercule nodded, that made sense. "I'll see you in a little while then, sweet pea." Hercule turned and walked off toward where he was supposed to be.

Videl stood up. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is and get you cleaned up." She started walking and was a little surprised when Gosen grabbed her hand but continued on her way.

**Gohan and Mirai's Fight:**

Gohan frowned as he walked up to the stage. None of the others were up there waiting on his fight. That didn't make any sense. He knew they wanted to see this fight as it would be anything but boring for them so why weren't they there?

"Hey, Mirai, did you notice?" he asked, still staring curiously at the spot the Z Warriors had occupied previously.

Gohan followed Gohan's gaze and stopped short of the ring alongside his friend. His brow furrowed. "Where did they go?"

"A better question is why did they go somewhere? I can sense their power levels scattered around the tournament grounds, the Terrors are in another group. It's like they're...looking...for..." Gohan's eyes widened.

"Um, guys?" the announcer interrupted."You kind of need to step in the ring."

Gohan looked over at the announcer before nodding, there was nothing to do now, he would just have to get this fight over with quickly so he could go help. He jumped up to his spot on the ring, Mirai doing the same, albeit a little confused. Why did Gohan look so serious all of a sudden? He never looked like that unless it was for a serious fight; the life or death kind. Before he could question his friend, Gohan squared himself to Mirai and spoke. "I really wanted to draw this fight out and have fun, Hero, but I think Terror 2 has run off. I can't sense her anywhere and, considering all the others are separated like they're looking for something..."

"Come on, Delivery Boy, they would have told us if something like that was going on."

"Can you think of another explanation? And do you really think they would tell us that she was missing just before we fought?"

Mirai frowned, he doubted they would. Mirai let out a breath. "We'll have to make this as quick as possible so we can help."

"I agree, which is why I apologized." Gohan moved into the stance they usually used when powering up. He threw back his head and let out a shout, powering up to as high as he could go in SS2. Mirai just stared, Gohan was far stronger now than he was when they had sparred just two days ago. What happened? "Surprised? I don't blame you. It's time we get this started and over with." Mirai nodded and the two fell into their stances.

**In Space:**

"One minute until touchdown on Planet Earth," a computer voice sounded through eight small pods that were just entering Earth's atmosphere. In the lead pod, a saiyan female that was cast almost completely in shadow stretched as much as her little pod would allow. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't much.

Just as the computer voice(s) said, the pods crashed into the Earth one minute later, creating large craters in the Earth's crust. Seconds after their crash landing, the pods' doors opened up revealing eight bored and stiff saiyans whose faces were still in the shadow of their pod doors. The saiyans had arrived on Earth yet again.

Chapter 10

The two saiyans faced one another, waiting impatiently for the announcer to call for them to begin. "IT SEEMS TENSION IS ON IN THE RING! WHO WILL WIN THIS MATCH? FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!" Before the word 'begin' was even wholly out of the announcer's mouth, Gohan charged forward far faster than any human could see. Mirai was shocked, where did all this power come from all of a sudden? He was quickly jolted out of his shock as Gohan's left fist connected with his gut. Then Gohan hooked Mirai's left leg and pulled it out from under him, forcing him to fall to the right side. Mirai barely recovered in time to block the hard right into his falling side, but, with both Gohan's power and his momentum, the punch was still very effective.

Mirai let out a gasp of pain as the back of the hand that was trying to stop Gohan's punch hit his side with most of the power of Gohan's attack beside it. Then Gohan's foot connected with Mirai's gut, knocking him back several steps. Mirai coughed, trying to regain his breath and Gohan was back on him again. Knowing that blocking wasn't really an option, Mirai dodged as many of the attacks Gohan sent his way as he could. As Gohan continued to land several combinations, a thought stuck to the back of Mirai's mind: how is he this strong? It was all he could do to dodge and block, he had suspected Gohan was going easy in their spars, against both him and Vegeta, but he never suspected it could be this much! And that was the advantage Gohan had been hoping for against Vegeta but had to use to finish this fight quickly: his opponent was too shocked to fight back with everything they had.

Gohan continued to push Mirai toward the edge of the ring, hoping against hope that Mirai would fall off the edge and not recover in time to stop himself touching the ground. Sadly, Mirai caught on to Gohan's little plan when he saw how far back he was being pushed and shot into the air. Gohan hadn't prepared for that action but quickly followed. Mirai summoned a quick energy blast and shot it at the other saiyan. Gohan knocked it into the ring easily and kept charging. In the half-second it took for Gohan to appear beside Mirai, the time traveler had shot his power up to its maximum so he could better fight off his opponent.

Though his power level was still much lower than Gohan's, Mirai was now able to block the attacks directed at him as well as deliver some of his own. The two half-saiyans battled it out mercilessly more than thirty feet above the ring while moving in and out of human sight. It was clear to anyone who could see the fight (though no one was watching that _could_ see the fight) that Gohan far outmatched his future counterpart's student. The only problem was that Mirai wasn't going to make Gohan's win easy on him, though. Even if they both wanted to finish the fight quickly so they could help find Gosen, neither teen wanted to lose.

Mirai gasped for breath, he had taken far too much damage at the beginning of the fight and was starting to think that Gohan had broken a couple of his ribs with his kick. Both boys jumped back from one another, landing on either end of the ring. Both boys were panting, though Mirai far harder than Gohan. "Hero, we can't determine this fight with physical combat; it'll take too long," Gohan called once he caught his breath.

Mirai nodded. "Yeah...What do you...suggest?"

"Kamehameha."

Mirai looked up at the younger version of his deceased mentor. "But that could hurt...the people in the stands as well!"

"Can't you control yours well enough to redirect it before it hits the audience?"

Mirai thought for a moment as he finally caught his breath. "Yeah, I suppose so." He dropped into the familiar stance of the Kamehameha Wave and Gohan mimicked his movement.

"WOW FOLKS! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO GET TO SEE A KAMEHAMEHA OFF! THIS HASN'T HAPPENED AT THE WORLD TOURNAMENT SINCE THE 21ST TOURNAMENT!" The announcer was beyond excited. They were about to have a Kamehameha off! And this was only the junior division! He couldn't wait to see the adult competition where these kids' parents and their (parents') friends competed!

"KA..." both boys shouted as the held their cupped hands in front of them. "ME...HA..." they moved their hands to their sides. "ME..." A ball of light appeared in their hands and started growing quickly. "HA!" they shouted as they thrust their hands forward, their blasts meeting in the center of the ring. All around the tournament center, the Z Gang turned to look in the direction of the ongoing match.

**With Vegeta:**

Vegeta couldn't believe what his senses were telling him: the brat had been holding back! He growled before turning back to his search, he would make Gohan pay for that later he needed to focus on finding Gosen now.

**With Goku:**

_Wow, Gohan's gotten a lot stronger than when I last saw him. I'll definitely have some trouble if I come up against him in the tournament. And Mirai Trunks! Wow! He'll be trouble too. It looks like I might have to pull out my secret weapon._ Goku smiled at the thought of the fights ahead of him and return to searching for his daughter.

**With Chichi:**

_Oh, my baby is so strong! I guess I can see why Goku had him fight when he was a kid. My poor Gohan, he had to go through all that awful stuff when he was just a little boy! Oh, I hope he's been studying as much as he's been training! No son of my is going to be a muscled idiot!_ Chichi crossed her arms and continued her search for her daughter.

**With the Terrors Minus Gosen:**

They all stared in the direction of the match between Gohan and Mirai. "Wow," Goten whispered. "Gosen wasn't kidding..."

"Wasn't kidding about what?" Trunks turned to glance at his friend before looking back toward his 'brother's' fight.

"She said that when Uncle Piccolo was teaching her how to find people's minds, she decided to try to find Nii-chan's because Piccolo had said he was up on the Lookout for something and she accimadentally—"

"It's accidentally, Goten," Trunks corrected on impulse.

"Oops, well, she ac-sa-dent-al-ly," he enunciated carefully, "read his thoughts before he noticed and he had been thinking about his training. She said he was a whole lot stronger than he told anybody. She wasn't too sure how much but that he could beat Mirai and Uncle Vegeta if he wanted to."

"He couldn't beat Dad!" Trunks immediately responded, his dad was the strongest in the whole world, no one could beat him.

"That's just what she said!" Goten assured his friend.

"Guys, shouldn't we be looking for her?" Maron asked.

"Right!" the boys agreed, turning to resume their search.

**With Gosen and Videl:**

When Videl stepped into the bathroom with Gosen, but the little girl stopped. She looked down curiously to see what was wrong then blinked. _Why is she staring at the wall like that? She grew up in Capsule Corp so I doubt there's anything so awe inspiring about a wall. Oh well, better ask her. _"What are you staring at, Gosen?"

She jumped slightly and looked up at her brother's friend. "Nii-chan's power just went up _really_ high." She frowned. "I didn't think his power would be _that_ high but now I think he's still holding back a little..." Gosen tried to get into her brother's mind to see what was happening but it was so concentrated on the blue beam in front of him that...she...couldn't. "Kamehameha off!" she shouted in realization. "That's what they're doing! They're trying to end the fight quickly. I guess they know that I'm not with everyone else." She looked up at her new friend. "There's not much to worry about, except that Uncle Veggie's gonna be mad."

Videl blinked. How did Gosen know all that? She shook her head, that was just another question to ask Gohan. "Okay, Squirt." She lifted the smaller girl up onto the counter and reached over to get a paper towel and run it under the water. "I need you to lift that mask up so I can clean your face, okay?"

Gosen shook her head. "Nii-chan said I can't take the mask off until he says so."

"It'll only be for a second, no one else is going to see your face and I already know who you are."

"But what if someone walks in?"

"You'll know beforehand, right?" Videl didn't understand how the girl knew how many people were around and where exactly they were, but she knew she could. Gosen thought about for a second before nodding and pulling her mask off.

Videl gasped when she saw the pupilless teal eyes that were red and puffy. Videl shook her head and grabbed Gosen's chin. She then wiped the tears away with the wet paper towel in her hand. Gosen sat calmly and let Videl work.

A couple of minutes later, Videl was finished and Gosen replaced her mask. "We have to go, Nii-chan's match is over." She hopped down from the cabinet and smiled up at Videl. Videl wanted to ask who won but wasn't sure the little girl knew so she just took her hand and led her to where the top six junior competitors were to meet.

As they walked through the halls of the tournament building, Gosen looked up at the older girl. _She's really nice and kinda pretty. I guess I can see why Nii-chan likes her. I wonder how long it'll take for everyone to start teasing them. I might have to speed that along a little._ She grinned mischievously and rose her power level to noticeable levels so the others knew where she was.

**Where I Left Off With Gohan and Mirai:**

The Kamehameha Waves shot from the teens hands, huge and powerful. They collided in the center of the ring, causing a ball of built up and fighting chi to form. It caused a shallow but long crater to form in the center of the ring. To everyone in the audience, they looked evenly matched. Mirai's body trembled slightly as he poured more of his low reserves of energy into his blast. It didn't make much difference, Gohan matched him. Mirai gasped in a breath.

On the other end of the ring, Gohan was trying to figure out how much power into the blast that it would beat Mirai's but not kill his friend. He could feel Mirai's power waning and wasn't completely sure of how Mirai's body would take the blast when Gohan put more energy into it. Taking a deep breath, Gohan slowly rose the energy of his blast, carefully watching the blasts to see where exactly he should stop pushing. Finally, Gohan's blast started pushing toward Mirai. Gohan rose the power behind it a very small amount and watched as it pushed to Mirai, knocking the other saiyan out of the ring. Gohan sent his blast into the sky and stopped the force behind it. He rushed over to his friend to check the purple haired teens condition.

_Crap! He's not in super saiyan anymore! Someone might recognize him!_ Gohan hurriedly pulled the protective pouch full of Sensu Beans out of his belt and put one in Mirai's mouth. Mirai sat up and looked around to see where he was. "Mirai, Super Saiyan," Gohan's voice hissed in his ear.

"Oh!" Mirai abruptly turned his hair back to the golden color and hoped no one had noticed.

**At The Top of The Stadium:**

Unfortunately for him, eight saiyans had watched the display and knew exactly what happened. They were all cast in the shadow of the sign beside them. "Well, guys, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Those two are no joke," the saiyan female that had been in the lead pod told the others softly.

"I know," the saiyan male that crouched beside her said. "They destroyed our scouters."

"I told you to learn how to sense powers," she responded condescendingly.

"Shut up," they all grumbled.

**Back With Mirai and Gohan:**

"Sorry for going so hard on you but we had to finish quickly." (their fight really only lasted a couple of minutes)

"I know, man. Let's go find your sister."

Gohan chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Sharpner," he whispered.

Mirai looked horrified, "Don't even joke about that!"

Gohan grinned as he headed off to start his search for Gosen with Mirai on his heels. As he entered the competitors' area (which had the exit to the rest of the tournament complex) he stopped and let out a sigh of relief. "She's fine." He blinked as he recognized the power beside her. "She's with Videl, they're headed to where we're supposed to meet up for the punching machine thing."

Mirai let out a sigh of resignation. "You like her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Delivery Boy." Gohan continued to stare at him stupidly. "_Videl_."

"WHAT? I DON'T LIKE HER!" he shouted.

"Yes you do, and you know it." Mirai started walking again. "Come on, we have to go meet up with you girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Mirai smirked. "Whatever you say." _This is going to be fun! Maybe I can get the others in on it too...And I have been spending too much time with Dad and mini-me._

When they finally arrived at the meeting point, the rest of the group was waiting with Hercule; apparently they had noticed Gosen's power reappear and head here alongside a friendly one. It wasn't long after the junior competition's finalists arrived that Gosen and Videl made their appearance.

He noted curiously that Gosen was holding Videl's hand and dragging the older girl toward him. Then he saw the smile on her face and it made him anxious. What was his little sister planning? She stopped just beside him and her smile widened. "Nii-chan, you're girlfriend's really nice!" she chirped.

The cry of "SHE/HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the tournament complex causing both Videl and Gohan to turn red as tomatoes and avoid eye contact.

Mirai leaned down to whisper in the little girl's ear. "Nice one." He straightened as Gosen beamed, waiting on what was bound to happen next.

"MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND?" Chichi and Hercule shouted at the same time. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HER/HIM!" they pointed to the other's child then turned on each other. "AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY?" The Terrors, Mirai, and Krillin all collapsed into laughter while Vegeta and Piccolo smirked in amusement before examining Videl.

Krillin elbowed his friend. "Good going, kiddo, she's pretty."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mirai and Gosen smirked, their job was done.

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM, CHI!" Goku shouted, trying to hold Chichi back from attacking Mr. Satan for saying that her son was too much of a scrawny weakling to date his daughter.

"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta roared at the absentminded saiyan. "ALIASES!"

Goku frowned, "Oops."

Gohan and Videl groaned, both thinking the same thing: _This is going to be horrible!_ That's when the monks decided it was time to make an appearance. "Okay! I need the parents of the top six junior competitors to sign these forms, for insurance reasons." Hercule, Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta stepped up.

"Sign your alias, Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped before signing 'Prince' onto the parental signature line for both Mirai and Trunks.

"Uh...How do you spell Kakarott?"

"Forget it! I'll just sign it for all three of them!" Chichi snapped before signing 'Harpy' on all three of her children's pages. Hercule quickly signed for Videl.

"Okay! I need you to line up in this order," he looked down at his clipboard, "Videl Satan, Terror 1, Terror 3, Terror 2, Hero, and finally Delivery Boy." They nodded and lined up in front of the punch-o-matic.

"Hold back a bit, you five. Those pieces of junk break easily and this is their last one!" Vegeta snapped at the four half-saiyans.

"Okay!" Terrors 1-3 chimed. Mirai and Gohan merely nodded, they had already intended to.

"You're telling them to hold back?" Hercule asked Vegeta, disbelievingly, "There's no way those three are older than five and the other two are in their early teens! How can you tell them to hold back?"

"They are far stronger than their appearances suggest."

"O...kay," the monk took a deep breath, not really understanding Vegeta's reasoning but remembering what he did to the other machine. "So, Videl, step right up." Videl did and punched the machine with all her might. Thanks to all the training Gohan had given her, she was a lot stronger than she had been which, according to Gohan, was stronger than her father. "201!" the monk and Hercule yelped in shock.

Gohan grinned proudly; Mirai, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Gosen, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, 18, Krillin, and Maron looked impressed; Goten looked oblivious; Trunks looked contemptuous; and Roshi, Hercule, and the monks looked shocked and disbelieving.

"N-next." Trunks punched the machine lightly, for him, and the numbers shot up. "550!" He didn't believe the score but had learned earlier that these scores were real. "N-next." Goten got a 549, Gosen a 545, Mirai a 590, and Gohan a 600. "Um...it seems you have all advanced to the adult tournament. You will be competing with Mr. Satan, Prince, Baldie, Eighteen, Midget, Harpy, Kakarott, Majunior, Bandit, and Triclops. You will be drawing numbers in five minutes in the competitors' area, have a good day." The monks walked away, astounded. Every single one of those kids had scored higher than the world champion himself, and their were four and five year olds with them! If they hadn't seen the kids' matches, they would have sworn the machine was completely busted.

Vegeta turned to Gohan with a devious smirk. "I see you've been training your mate."

"SHE IS NOT MY MATE!"

"Oh, my baby's growing up! He's got himself a girlfriend and soon enough he'll be married with kids!" Tears filled her eyes until she processed what she had just said. A wide smile spread slowly across her face. "And I'll have grandbabies to spoil!" she squealed.

"Oh no," Gohan groaned.


	5. Put the stories back!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

Potterfan1992


End file.
